The Bloodstained Rose
by zestychicken2
Summary: Before he can tell her how he feels, under a beautiful sunset, after the best week of his life with her, he gives her, her favorite flower: a white rose. In the end, that rose becomes her ultimate nightmare. KimxRai
1. Simple Questions

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

**As Raimundo and Kimiko spend most of the week together, because Kimiko has just broke up with her boyfriend. Raimundo is ready to tell Kimiko how he really feels. Outside in a moonlit night, he gives the girl of his dreams her favorite flower...A white rose. What happens when that rose isn't white anymore...but red?**

Chapter 1...Simple Questions

Kimiko sat on her mat with her PDA in her hand. She was singing slightly to herself, because she was also listening to her IPod.

Raimundo was walking by quickly, but stopped when he heard Kimiko. "Damn! That girl has such a great voice!"

"The minute you walked through my door I knew this love is forever more, but then you told me all these lies. See the tears filling up my eyes!" Kimiko sang quietly to herself, making Raimundo's heart sink. He hated to see her sad, but then again he was angry at her.

'Kim...Why would you go out and get a boyfriend, when I almost know for sure you liked me.'

'No Raimundo, don't think that way about her. It's selfish!'

Raimundo sigh in his head, 'I know...'

He walked on, Kimiko's voice getting fainter and fainter. He was so spellbound to his thoughts of Kimiko, he was looking half at the floor, therefore bumping into Clay.

"Oh...sorry Clay." He got up and walked on.

"What no smart remark?"

"Huh?"

"Well you usually give me a smart remark. What's up?"

"I hate seein' Kimiko this upset. You know she just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Didn't she only have him for about a month?"

"Yeah, but y'know Kimiko thinks she found 'love at first sight.'"

"Ahh...who was he?"

"Not sure, but I do know that if I ever found him, I'd kill him."

"Heh...well maybe, you should go try and cheer Kimiko up?"

"Good plan Clay...Thanks!"

Raimundo was already half way to Kimiko's 'room' when Clay even opened his mouth to answer. Aftering seeing how Raimundo sped away, he just closed his mouth and shook his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo went and knocked on the side of the small but thick wall right next to the edge of Kimiko's curtain. "Umm...Kimiko...can I talk to you?"

"Sure Rai, one sec!" She tried to sound happy, but truthfully, she didn't want to talk to Raimundo at the moment. When she opened the curtain, she didn't expect him to be right there. She thought he'd be like turned the other way or being impatiently pacing by her curtain, but him being so close made her step back. She hoped to god he didn't see it, but he did.

"Kim? What's wrong? What's the whole, step back for?"

"It...It's nothing Raimundo...What do you need?"

"Umm...I wanted to talk to you..."

"Okay..." There was a moment of silence when Kimiko waited for Raimundo to speak. "Well?"

"Kim...I'm really sorry, about what happened...I mean..."

"Save it Rai...I'm done with him, I don't care."

"Yeah Kim...You do."

"Raimundo. I'm not in the mood for arguing. I don't care!" she was beginning to get irritated. She really didn't care, but Raimundo thought so. She was upset, because if she didn't have this boyfriend, she couldn't make Raimundo jelous. Her whole point in getting that boyfriend was so that she could get Raimundo to notice her, and tell her that he really loved her, because she had ALWAYS liked him, but now that plan was ruined.

Raimundo was taken back a bit. "I...I'm sorry Kim..." He turned, thinking now wasn't the best time.

"Rai..." She regreted raising her voice the very moment she did it and saw his face.

"Kimiko...I just thought I might cheer you up, but you know if you don't want to talk to me at the moment, it's cool." he tried to control his temper, but it wasn't working to well. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice.

"Raimundo, I'm sorry okay!"

He suddenly dropped all feeling. He didn't expect her to say sorry. He expected her to say something like 'Fine, I guess I don't!'

It took all of his willpower not to smile his cocky smile, but he just took a deep breathe and took it down to a stupid grin as he turned. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes...I suppose you could try something to cheer me up." she sigh, but then really thanked her consious for telling her to go for it.

"Okay cool! Come on!" He took her hand and pulled her outside. He grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws from the Shen-Gong-Wu vault then came back out to a confused Kimiko.

"Rai where are we-"

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He tried to block out her question, and surprisingly it worked. He pulled her close, and he caught something that made him smirk. She blushed! It made him a little confused, but it also made him a bit happy too. He jumped through the gash and they landed by a small lake.

"Raimundo...where are we?"

"I don't have a clue really. All I know is that we're going to sit down here and have a little chat."

Kimiko giggled, "Okay." They both sat down, beginning their 'chat' right away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Soo...favorite color?" Raimundo asked Kimiko casualy.

"I really like the color red...but Sky Blue's gotta be my favorite."

"Damn so's mine!"

"No it's not!" Kimiko argued. She was surprised Raimundo said the same thing, but she wondered if it was really a lie. "Come on Rai! You're a horrible lyer!"

"No...Dead serious, sky blue is my favorite color...that and an average green, but still!"

Kimiko laughed...she believed him! "Okay...my turn."

"Shoot!"

"Favorite moment!"

"Oh this is climbing the charts fast!" They both laughed at Raimundo's answer. They weren't even sure why, but I guess...it was just because it was funny how something happening that moment, could be your favorite. Especially if that question was just asked.

"Okay...Last question."

"Okay...Go ahead."

"Favorite kind of flower?"

Kimiko thought for probably around two minutes. She was still thinking when Raimundo broke the silence that was surrounding them. "Come on! There aren't THAT many flowers girl! Just pick one!"

"Raimundo! How would you know ANYTHING about flowers! You're...you!" she laughed, "besides...you can't just pick a favorite flower...if you JUST pick one...there would be no meaning in asking the question!"

The silence started to surround them again until Raimundo spoke, "Huh?"

"Rai...giving a girl their favorite kind of flower would mean a sign of affection, so no girl can just PICK one!"

"Oh..." Raimundo smirked to himself. This was going to work out perfectly!

"A white rose." Kimiko said quietly, evedintly, to quietly.

"What?"

"A white rose." she said a little louder.

"A what?"

"A white rose! You idiot!"

"Hey I can't help it!"

"I know...but that's what's cute about you." Kimiko giggled for a second until she thought about what she said. Her eyes widened and she mentally kicked herself.

"Wha-what?" Raimundo was also shocked at the moment considering she had JUST broke up with this guy.

"Nothing! Nothing...Hey Rai...I think we should be getting back."

"Oh...Okay. Well...maybe, you wanna do something later?"

"I'd like that..." She had to look down to make sure Raimundo avoided the scene of her blushing. She mentaly kicked herself again, thinking Raimundo's eyes were widened as well.

'You know he's enjoying this!'

'Shut up! He does NOT like me!'

'Are you sure?'

"Yes!" Kimiko then clamped a hand over her mouth while Raimundo looked at her strangely.

"Kim?"

"Let's go!"

"Okay! okay...sheesh!" he muttered, just loud enough for Kimiko to hear.

"What was that?" she asked angerly.

"Nothing...I just think you're a little crabby that's all."

"Me?"

"Yeah you!"

"I am NOT crabby!" she practicly screamed it. Then she quieted down to just a snooty voice, "I'm just irritated you won't hurry up and take us back to the temple!"

"God, why are you like this!"

"Like what?"

"This! Kimiko, why do you have to be such a fricken hot head?!" his anger bubbled a little too high (sorry I don't usually use fricken either).

Tears whelled up in Kimiko's eyes, as they started rolling down her cheeks, running her makeup. She was bawling by the time she quickly grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws away from Raimundo and made the portal, then jumped through quickly.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo tried to call after her. He sigh, jumping back through the portal.

'Wait ago Raismootho!'

'shut up!'

'you know she's not mad!'

'Yeah she is! She was totally pissed. Porbably will be at me the whole night!'

'I doubt it, just go to her room a little later, and apolagize.'

'Yeah right!'

'Get Clay to do it for you then.'

'Hmm...Good idea! Man my head is awsome!'

'...Right.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A little bit later Master Fung announced that there would be an extra training session.

"Everyone will work with their signature Shen-Gong-Wu." Master Fung instructed, handing Raimundo the sword of the storms, Clay the fist of Tebigong (sp?), Omi the orb of Tornami and Kimiko the Star Hanabi. "You will each go up agains the person who's element cancils out yours, then move on...If you lost you will go up against the other who also lost, and winners will go up against eachother.

No one quite got the second part, but they did do the first. Kimiko and Omi went up again eachother and Clay and Raimundo went up against eachother.

"Orb of Tornami! water!" Omi splashed, but before it hit her she called out.

"Star Hanabi, fire!" She twirled it around in her hands, making a huge circle of fire, turning the water and fire mixed, into a hot steam. The steam encircled both Omi and Kimiko, and they couldn't seem to find their way out.

They both began breathing hard as they were getting really hot...The steam wasn't clearing up either. Finally, at the same time, Omi and Kimiko both fell out of the steam at the same time. You could only tell that Kimiko was hot because instead of her hair being totally perfect and flipped out, it was drooped down and frizzed at the end. Omi and her were lying on the ground breathing heavily and Omi raised a little water to cool them off.

Kimiko smiled and hugged him breifly. "Thanks Omi..." she breathed out slowly.

"Master Fung...who won?" Omi asked.

"Omi...I'm pretty sure you did...you DID cool us off at the end." Kimiko smiled sheepishly.

"But you blocked the attack!" Omi stated.

"I made the steam in the first place...so Omi, you go up against..." her voice dropped as she saw Raimundo lose against Clay, "...Clay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo took a deep breathe before facing Kimiko. His mind wasn't quite on the whole...beat the other person down with your element. It was more on, Kimiko, I'm sorry, please don't be mad!

"Begin!" Master Fung called. Omi and Clay did as instructed, but Kimiko and Raimundo gazed at eachother.

"Kim...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad." He pushed a little breeze toward her to try and cool her off more.

"You didn't Raimundo! You made me upset! You...you...scared me..." she whispered the last part so no one else heard. Then out of the blue she struck fire up into the air to encircle Raimundo.

"Star Hanibi, fire!" The flames danced around Raimundo, getting closer and closer, but he spoke before he defended her attack.

"Why were you scared Kimiko?"

"You yelled! I've never seen you get that mad!"

"I...I didn't mean to, I swear it! I just...You were angry with me...I didn't want you to be, and I guess that's the way it came out." He suddenly noticed that the fire was very near him. "Sword of the Storm! Wind!" he pushed his weight on the sword so it whipped around in a circle, making the flames fly around, gradually breaking up, and making the circle wide but faint. Fire was headed toward Kimiko, but she couldn't reflect it. She screamed in fright, but Raimundo came from no where and landed infront of her.

He made a small tornado sucking up the fire, then setting it down into a light smoke. He turned to Kimiko and hugged her, "I'm sorry."

To his surprise, she didn't hesitate, instead she hugged back. "I'm sorry too."

"You have no reason to be..."

She smiled, "we still on for later?"

"Of course!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, there's your first chapter! I hope you like it! I mean...I liked writing it, it should get to be more fun! Sorry, 'Simple questions' isn't a very good title for the chapter, but you know...favorite color may become very useful in the furture and her favorite flower will definatly become more important. Please review, keep reading and tell me what you think! Thanks guys:)


	2. Another Fight

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 2...Another Fight

Kimiko stumbed out of her 'room' and almost tore the curtain off the bar. She was still in her Xiaolin robes, and needed to get ready quickly. She furiously swiped the curtains to her room open, forgetting to check the time. It was 4:30...4:30!! She had to meet Raimundo in a half an hour! It wasn't nearly enough time to get totally ready. She sigh in frustration, but grabbed some things from her room, and ran to the bathroom. Clay was just about to go in, but Kimiko flew past him and slamed the door in his face.

"Kimiko!" he groaned. "How long ya gunna be?!"

"Umm...Just, find enough bathroom!"

Clay groaned again and walked away, muttering under his breath. While walking he pasted Raimundo. "Hey Rai...aren't you and Kim going somewhere later?"

"Yeah, half hour...why?"

Clay gave out a small laugh, "She won't be ready."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She just went into the bathroom." With that he walked away, leaving Raimundo with a growing expression of annoyance planted on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko got out of the shower quickly. 'Wow...Ten minutes...new personal record! Wait...ten minutes! Oh no! Only twenty more! I hope he doesn't know I went into the bathroom, otherwhise...he might cancel! Ohhh I hope Clay didn't tell him because he was mad! Man! I'm such an idiot! I should have found the other bathroom...but no time now!' She got out the blow dryer and quickly began to run her fingers through her hair and blow dry it at the same time. After getting done with that she took a deep breath and put on her robe (not her Xiaolin robes mind you) Then ran to her 'room.' Kimiko took a deep breath and started to dig around in her trunk. Articles of clothing were flying across her cubicle of a room :P as she finally found the perfect thing. 'HA! FOUND IT! Oh no...hair style!' Kimiko crawled quickly over to another trunk and looked for a big, plastic make-up bag, but held inside was hair dye. 'Wait...doesn't Raimundo like my hair its natual color? Umm oh shoot why am I getting so worked up! He's just being a nice friend and trying to cheer me up!'

'Oh come on Kim...you know you like him!'

'No! I don't!'

'That was the reason why you got the other boyfriend in the first place!'

It was silent in her head while she applied the die quickly into her hair. In a matter of minutes, it turned from a raven black to a chestnut brown. She pulled on her baby pink, ruffled mini skirt, a baby blue tank top, and a see-through, silk baby blue and baby pink over it that hung from her shoulders, high-heels that were clear except the part her food was on, and had two clear straps that went over her foot. She dug out a small purse that hung from her shoulder and went down to about her waist, that was light blue with a line of pink circle sequences.

While she waited for her hair to completely dry, she painted her toe nails and finger nails a very light pink, then put a coat of glitter over them. She put a see-through headband in her hair and soon went onto her make up.

She put a mixture of a little blue and a little pink on her eyelids for eyeshadow, some pink lip gloss, and some blush. Then she sprayed strawberry scented spray next to her, then walked through it. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, sighing heavily.

'Man...I just waisted all that time on going somewhere with a friend.'

'You like him, remember Kimiko?'

She never answered back in her mind as there was a knock on the side of the wall.

"What?" she asked the mystery person.

"Raimundo wants to know if you're ready."

"Tell him to wait outside I'll be there in a minute."

Clay moaned and Kimiko giggled as he heaved himself into the direction he knew Raimundo was. She waited until the footsteps came back, and she could easily tell.

"Okay Kim, he's waiting outside."

As soon as he finished the cutain was drawn open and he gaped at the sight. He'd never seen Kimiko dressed up that much...she must like...no she couldn't, she JUST broke up with her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Nothing! nothing!"

"Okay..." Kimiko walked down the hallway and through the temple. When she got to the courtyard Raimundo was turned around with the Golden Tiger Claws, and by the looks of it, talking to himself quietly. "Raimundo?"

Kimiko's sweet scent and voice were carried by the wind, that picked up from Raimundo, because of Kimiko's presents.

"Kim-...i...k...o" When he turned to her, he saw a beautiful girl, and for a split second, she didn't look like Kimiko. He stared at her, checking her out, starting at the bottom up, when he reached the top, she was giggling quietly at the way Raimundo looked.

'Oh crap! I probably look like a total idiot!'

"Umm...you look nice..." was all he could get out.

'You idiot!'

'I know, I know!'

"Shall we?" He held out his hand, and planted the best, charming smile he had with him that night.

Kimiko giggled at his horrible formality, "We shall!" she took his hand and looked into his emerald eyes, that were smacked onto his great tan skin. She tilted her head just a little, making sure if he was going to go, she wasn't going to get dragged, but...she couldn't help getting lost in his eyes.

"Kim?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Umm..."

"Let's go!" he knew she hadn't been paying attention, so he didn't make her answer. "Golden Tiger Claws!" he gashed the air, and jumped through it, with Kimiko close. Although Kimiko was close...he couldn't tell her heart was really beating one hundred miles per hour, because on the outside...she looked totally calm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just a little further!" Raimundo called.

"Rai! Couldn't you have just put us right next to the place! I didn't exactly wear running shoes!" Kimiko whined as she grasped the hand of Raimundo.

Suddenly Raimundo stopped, which caught Kimiko off guard. She tripped and almost fell, but two strong arms caught her before she was even half way! She laughed nervously and muttered sorry. But he took no offence, because he picked her up bridal style and started to run. Thankfuly for Kimiko, he didn't notice her blush.

'You liiike him!'

There was once again, no answer from Kimiko, as she was too caught up in the moment, and she was annoyed by that voice in her head.

"We're here!" Raimundo led Kimiko to a door to a club.

"Rai...if I would have known we were coming to a place like this...I wouldn't have gotten dressed up..."

"Oh...sorry Kim, but I wanted it to be a surprise." He didn't seem to bothered, but Kimiko was very mad. When they got inside, they went and danced a little to the person singing at kariokee (sp sorry) which made Kimiko feel a little bit better.

Soon a faster...sort of salsa song came on, as a girl sang a spanish. Raimundo and Kimiko started dancing salsa, even though Raimundo wasn't very good, Kimiko kept him in beat. He was surprised she could move like that. As she turned from them going the same way, to her facing Raimundo, she put her arms on his shoulders (as best she could for how short she is) and Raimundo was surprised that Kimiko was laughing. His expression must have been so horribly shocked, he even laughed.

Too soon the song ended, and Raimundo went somewhere, and left Kimiko dancing in the crowd. He went over closer to the stage and picked up the pen off the table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko danced to the beat of 'Hips Don't Lie' sang by yet another spanish girl. Although she was a lot like the last one, she almost exactly traced the same voice as Shakira did when she sang the song. As the song ended Kimiko laughed over all the noise of the cheers. She kept laughing until she heard the announcemeant speaker.

"And next up is Kimiko Tohomiko! Give her a hand as she sings Piece of Heaven!"

"RAIMUNDO!" she screamed as the headlight shined on her. She shook her head franticly, but everyone started cheering.

"KIMIKO! KIMIKO! KIMIKO!"

Kimiko sigh and started to walk, a perfect path cleared the the stage. She hopped up and went over the words in her head. Soon the music started.

**The minute you walked through my door**

**I knew this love is forever more**

**But then you told me all these lies**

**See the tears filling up my eyes!**

Kimiko smiled. She was actually enjoying it.

**All I want...is a little piece of heaven**

**All I need...a little piece of heaven**

**All I want...is a little piece of heaven**

**All I need...a little piece of heaven**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo had been laughing so hard he was crying. But then after Kimiko started to sing, he shut up and started to listen. "She's soo DAMN good!" he said to himself. He said it loudly, but no one heard him over the music. A cell phone started to ring, and he dug in his pockets to see Clay calling him. He found a back door and went out to talk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

Kimiko stopped and laughed a little (not into the microphone obviously). She was having fun, and Raimundo was doing a good job of cheering her up.

**(long pause, dance part of the song! Wooterness...dance party!)**

**Piece of heaven!**

**(More pause, more dance...can i get a woot, woot!?)**

**(Pause turns to steady beat, now more singing!)**

Just before Kimiko started to sing once again, she looked out to the crowd...To see...Raimundo...kissing a blond haired girl!! For once, angery didn't fill Kimiko...Sadness did. Kimiko's eyes widened as Raimundo and the girl made out, and soon tears began to fill her eyes, but she kept her voice strong.

**You taught me right from wrong**

**And told me always to be strong**

**But now I'm better off alone**

**Searching for a better home!**

She was amazed she could sing that well while half crying.

**All I want...is a little piece of heaven**

**All I need...a little piece of heaven**

**All I want...is a little piece of heaven**

**All I need...a little piece of heaven**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**(a pause...i think)**

**Piece of heaven!**

**(Little pause...pretty sure)**

**Piece of heaven**

**(Last little pause...I know there is one...well i sorta do)**

**Piece of heaven. (Echo heaven a little.)**

As the song ended, Kimiko didn't even stay, she ran off stage and started to cry fieriously. When Raimundo stopped her she struggled free, not even listening to what he had to say. She grabbed her purse and the Golden Tiger Claws, then went outside.

"Kimiko! What's wrong with you!"

"I hate you!" she screamed before jumping into the portal.

Raimundo stood dazed for a second...A emotion mix of dissapointment, hurtness, anger, sadness and lonelyness. Soon all of it boiled out of his system except for anger. He jumped through the portal and when he landed he grabbed Kimiko and screamed in her face.

"You know! I hate you too!"

"GOOD BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!!!"

"NEITHER DO I!!!"

They both stomped through the temple, but soon they met around the middle of it and glared at eachother non stop. Clay and Omi came by and Clay spoke.

"Hey Kim, Rai."

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH!!" Kimiko burst out.

"YOU DON'T LISTEN!" Raimundo also burst out.

"I HATE YOU!" Kimiko screamed.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU, YOU SPOILED RICH BRAT!" Raimundo screamed right back.

Clay and Omi stared at the yelling couple and both wondered what happened. They then looked at eachother, soon to find the other scrambling away at the fuming dragons of wind and fire.

Kimiko summoned fire to her hands and screamed once again. "RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU WEREN'T A TEAMMATE!!!"

Raimundo was ready to pull back all of Kimiko's oxygen so she couldn't breathe, "OHH WHO'S THE CHICKEN NOW?!?! YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME?!? I SURE WOULDN'T HOLD BACK ON YOU!!!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FRICKEN LOW-LIFE JERK!!!"

"I HATE YOU TOHOMIKO!"

"I HATE YOU TOO PEDROSA!!" They both screamed at eachother for around 30 seconds, and their screams could be heard through-out the whole temple. Luckily, Master Fung was at the Shen-Gong-Wu vault with the other monks of the temple. Unfortunatly...Clay and Omi could hear it perfectly.

Once Kimiko entered the bathroom, she burst out in tears. She never wanted anything to be like that, but now she couldn't back off, and besides...Raimundo was making out with another girl. She took a shower and got into her Xiaolin Robes. She didn't exactly feel like her actual pajamas at the moment, because her robes made her mind much more clear, as though she was ready to go into battle at any moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo entered his cubicle angerly, but as he shut the curtain, he sigh heavily.

'Where'd I go wrong! I didn't do a thing!'

'You know...I have nothing to argue with...you didn't do a thing!'

He changed into his Xiaolin Robes...again, for the same reason as Kimiko. He stuck his hand in his pillow case and pulled out Ninja Fred, then layed down on his back with the blanket pulled over him, thinking while looking at the ceiling. Not soon after...he fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It wasn't soon after Kimiko and Raimundo fell asleep that Omiwent to wake up Kimiko and Clay went in to wake up Raimundo.

"Jack's invading the temple with hundreds of his annoying Jackpots!!" Clay and Omi said at once.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's youre chapter! wooterness! Well, anything you don't understand, put in you're review and I'll reply you the answer, otherwhise I'll tell you that it will be explained in later chapters. I hope you liked the fight, it was funny to type, because Raimundo and Kimiko don't usually fight like that, just playful. Well please review and keep reading! Tell me what you think!!


	3. Forgiveness, And a Fight for Their Lives

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 3...Forgiveness? And the Fight of Their Lives?

_...It wasn't soon after Kimiko and Raimundo fell asleep that Omi went to wake up Kimiko and Clay went in to wake up Raimundo._

_"Jack's invading the temple with hundreds of his annoying Jackpots!!" Clay and Omi said at once..._

Kimiko and Raimundo both jumped up. Luckily, they were in their Xiaolin robes, so they didn't have to battle in pajamas. They both ran out of their cubicles with the dragon who woke them up. Kimiko was first to get out and when she stood infront of Jack and his army, she stopped dead in her tracks. Omi was ran into Kimiko and Raimundo ran into Omi, with Clay running into Raimundo. With the hieght difference between him and Omi, Raimundo's head slammed forward into Kimiko's. They both stood dazed for a moment and then glared at eachother.

"Watch it, jerk!"

"Don't stop unexpectedly, brat!"

"What am I suppose to do, 'Hey everyone! I'm stopping!'"

"You should!"

"Very funny!"

"It wasn't a joke!"

"Good, because I'm not laughing!"

They both growled and ended their glare to face Jack.

"Jack, I don't see why you take the time to build those things. They ain't no good anyways."

"Oh, but this is where you're wrong. You see, these bots in the front, all are specially designed to run on emotion rather than battery."

"Ah...now I see." Clay took a step back. Both Clay and Omi thought Kimiko and Raimundo could be a problem if this was the time to channel out emotion.

"So...having that said...JACKPOTS, ATTACK!"

Kimiko did a cartwheel, making about four lazer shots miss her by an inch. Omi jumped out of the way, and Clay used his element.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay brought up a huge rock infront of his body.

Kimiko looked around furiously. She gasped, as she didn't notice five bots coming toward her. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" A huge flame engulfed Kimiko. She then stood and spun (like she does in the theme song thing when they're intruducing her and her element.), letting all the flame go in a huge circle, burning the Jackbots surrounding her. As the others and Jack were occupied, she ran into the temple and into her cubicle. She dug under her pillow to find her pouch of arrows. Kimiko looked in everyones cubicle of a room to find their Wudai Weapons as well.

Getting outside again, she called out, "Guys! Wudai Weapons, right here!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

Clay and Omi's weapons came to them by a magical, and controling force. When Kimiko looked down, she still had a weapon, not her own. "Raimundo..." she whispered. Scanning the temple ground she saw the five elite bots all around a shaking form on the ground.

Kimiko thought for a moment then ran to the vault. Quickly and quietly opening it (I know it doesn't seem like Kimiko has enough time to do this, but she's going really really fast. I mean, after all...Raimundo's in danger.) She got the Mind Reader Conch.

"Mind Reader Conch!" she whispered, pointing it at Jack who was looking in Raimundo's direction.

'Wowee, this is great! No one is going to find out that the bots feed from hate, pain, desperation, anger and fear, so...they won't be able to channel it out!'

Kimiko almost laughed out loud because Jack was such an idiot. Then she saw a lazer hit Raimundo in the arm. Then she saw the other arm jerk for the wound.

Huge amounts of emotion hit Kimiko like a snowball in the face. Her anger bubbled over the limit as fire formed in her hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clay glanced over at Kimiko, who he hadn't seen the whole fight, and saw the anger in her eyes.

'Wow, that girl's got so much anger, you can almost see it in her eyes!'

Clay's thought was true. You almost couldn't reconize the true sapphire eyes, but mistake them for a light reded tint in the blue, just building and eating away at the actual Kimiko.

'This could get ugly, but let's just wait and see.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko breathed out sharply as a Jackbot shot a lazer so close to her foot, she could feel the heat. She turned rapidly in irratation and screamed in rage. She shot the now huge bolt from her left hand, then from her right. One shooting the bot high up in the air and shriviling it, and the other popping it into a big red-orange fire work.

Kimiko turned back around, the fire building in her hands once more. She ran as fast as she could to where Raimundo lay. By the time she was half way there, so much fire had been built that she was walking in it, but it was staying with her, only leaving a sparked trail behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The bots stopped for a moment to see the girl glaring at them, and running quickly over. It was a long distance, so they had time to stare and feed on her emotions. Kimiko couldn't care less that she wasn't channeling out her emotion, but just letting it build her fire.

The invisible hate, fear, desperation, anger and pain coming from her all went their seperate ways about a foot away from all the robots. Her pain was coming from the thought of Raimundo. It strained her mind, because she was mad at him, but was trying to save him, stretching it both ways. Her anger and hate were coming from how much she hated Jack and how much she hated his stupid ideas and how much she hated Raimundo for letting him get to this point and how she hated the bots for doing what they did to him, and her anger was bubbling up from around the same ways at the hate, but the hate was also feeding her anger. The desperation was that she didn't know if she was going to get to Raimundo in time, and the fear was that question that kept creeping into her mind. 'What if Raimundo really did die?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

the trail behind Kimiko went from a hard spark to a small linger of fire. But the pat of her footsteps only cooled it into a small silver streak. She was trying to calm herself, and that's what caused this to happen, but she couldn't help that the fire was burning behind her. She took a deep breath and jumped up, lunging forward all the fire the gained from the run over to the bots. Although the fire had left her, Kimiko still remained in the air.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" She engulfed herself once again in a flame, but this one produced more heat and more flame. She spun rapidly letting the flame go in all direction. "Arrow Sparrow!" She screamed, letting ten different sparrows off in different directions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi gasped. He heard a girl's scream, most likely from Jack, Clay swore under his breath and he heard the slightest sound from the gasp he led himself to let out.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" he consintrated and brought a circle of water over Raimundo, himself, Jack and Clay quickly. Making sure the bubble didn't close he held the water up with a force of unatual currant. He couldn't tell when the fire passed because there was so much steam from the attack. Omi, keeping his force on everyones bubble, shot himself up into the air only to hear a blood curdling scream. He looked down to see Kimiko's attack siece, and for her to fall down to the ground. Then he saw what had happened...Jack only had half his army with him! In the bubble he must have sent for the others that were out of sight. Coming in, half of them probably got burned, but the others shot through the fire to their target. Kimiko...Fortunatly for her, only about a quarter of the lazers hit her.

Omi was just about to lead himself down to Kimiko to help her, but then he heard a sound.

"Morby Morpher!" (not sure if it's morby, but bare with me.) Just as Omi turned, A giant bean tackled him.

"Shimo Staff!" Omi turned it into a spear and stuck it into the side of the bean.

"Ahh!" Hannibal Bean let his grip of Omi slip and Omi kicked him back, making him land flat on the ground.

Omi sigh, going back to helping Kimiko, only to see she was gone. He looked around, and there she was. She was standing, her right hand holding her left shoulder, but her left hand was stuffed into her leather pouch.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko screamed. Letting the golden sparrows fly to Chase Young's jungle cats she took in a sharp breath once more. Limping, she stumbled over to the now sitting up Raimundo.

"Rai..."

"I'm fine!"

She thought she heard coldness, but she really heard soften. It was just loud over the noise. "You need help girl, what happened?"

"Encounter with some lazers." she laughed nervously. Raimundo went to pick her up, but she pulled away. "I can fight."

"You shouldn't Kim...You're shoulder looks bad."

"It...it's not..."

Raimundo quickly grabbed the Mind Reader Conch shell off the ground, because it just happened (and I really mean it) to slide over to his area when he fell. "Mind Reader Conch!" he said before Kimiko could get it away from him.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't even feel my arm anymore! That lazer did more damage than I thought. Oh no! Raimundo's in here! Oh shit! I hope he didn't hear that!' She blocked him out with something about Chase's jungle cats.

"Kim! You can't even feel it! We gotta get you help!"

"Rai, duck!"

"What?!? What duck!?"

"No you idiot! DUCK!" she dove at him, pushing him down, and making a jungle cat's paw just whoosh past his hair.

"Wind!" he screamed, and his blade went to him. "Blade of the Nebula!" the blade turned into nunchucks with a wind chain in the middle. He lashed out the nunchuck at some oncoming bots, Hannibal and some oncoming jungle cats, and let the air do the rest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Suddenly four huge rocks came up all around Clay and circled him, so any attacks aimed at him were blocked. "GUYS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"No way am I backing down!!" Raimundo yelled out to the huge circling rocks as he kicked a bot.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Raimundo decided to crack a joke, "Chase and Wuya in the house!" he said over the silence, but regretting it right away. After the comment, everyone went back to fighting and Chase and Wuya began fighting as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The battle was turning better each second. Only about ten of Jack's bots were left, but they were no threat.

"Arrow Sparrow!"

"Shemo Staff!"

Kimiko and Omi busted the last ten, then moved on.

Chase commanded all but five of his jungle cats to retreat, but the five didn't last long as Clay and Raimundo double teamed.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay made a huge wall, confusing the cats a little, but then they got the hint and started climbing.

Raimundo took a breath and summoned all the wind from behind him and out of no where, "Wudai Neptune! Wiind!!" the wall knocked over, killing the cats instantly, or so the warriors thought. Truly, Chase had gotten them out of the way, but in doing so, he got kicked by Omi and Kimiko together in the back, being pushed forwardabout fifteen feet. Unfortunatly for him, the wall landed on one of his legs. He screamed at what happened, and Wuya came over.

"Shit Chase! What did you do!" It wasn't much of a question.

"Just get us out of here!" Wuya, who now had some of her power back, held a purple bubble around them, and transported them back to Chase's lair.

Hannibal bean saw he wouldn't be a match for the dragons, so he found his widdle birdy and left. Jack Spicer only whimpered and begged for mercy from the dragons. Taking pitty, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay sent out a bit of their elements with tiny attacks.

"Judellete Flip, fire!"

"Typhoon Boom, wind!"

"Siesmic Kick, earth!"

"Tornado strike, water!" they sent him flying, but when he was a distance away, they could hear a slight thank you called out to them.

"They'll be back..." Raimundo breathed. No one said a word, but they all shook out of their shock when Kimiko collasped. "Damn!"

"What happened to her!?" Clay and Omi burst out at once.

"She probably collasped from bloodloss and exausten!" They all just then noticed how injured they were. Kimiko was bleeding badly in the ankle and shoulder and Wuya threw a robot part at the back of her head, Omi had a huge scratch that was gushing out blood from his leg, Raimundo had a slight injury to his head, and his breathing wasn't quite normal because of a huge blow he took to the chest then stomache, and Clay's leg looked broken, his back had a huge scratch on it mixed with a bruise and (the worst from his point of view) his cowboy hat was shredded up.

"Her whole arm was numb probably around an hour ago!" They then noticed the sky. The sun was rising over the far mountains ever so slightly. "Okay I take that back...probably around ten hours ago."

"What time did I wake Raimundo up?"

"I believe I woke Kimiko up at 10:00pm, and Clay, you woke Raimundo up at the same time. So now it's...Omi looked around, but then he ran into the temple, and a minute later he came out again. "It is now 7:00."

"So...It's been numb for about...eight and a half hours...What? A cowboy can't have a hobby?"

"We've been fighting for nine hours then?" Raimundo thought outloud, his voice shaky.

"Where had Master Fung been?" Omi finally let out the question that had been bottled up ever since Kimiko collasped.

They all looked at the direction of the place Master Fung would be...then Omi and Clay ran over to it. Raimundo waited until they raised back, while Omi was trying to talk mighty fast, Clay was panting loudly.

"GUYS! RELAX!!" Raimundo shouted and what followed was total silence along with a moan. He looked down at Kimiko who was shaking her head slightly.

"Shut up." she mumbled.

"Sorry Kim..." Raimundo whispered. Kimiko opened one eye slightly and smiled.

"Rai..." She never finished what she was going to say and Raimundo sigh. She slipped back into unconscinous once again. He stroked her hair and put a loose strand behind her ear.

"Okay...Omi what happened? Where is the Fung Myster?"

"Gas..." was all that came out of Omi's mouth at the end.

"Sleeping gas Rai...Jack at my guess knocked Master Fung and Dojo out."

"Shit!...Wait, Why was Dojo in there..." Raimundo trailed off and they all shuddered.

"We need to get ourselves medical attention right away. Are there any other monks left?"

"They're all knocked out...All got gathered into one place and knocked out." Clay sigh.

Raimundo picked Kimiko up carefuly picked Kimiko up and rose off the ground only to sway back and forth. He would have fallen if Clay hadn't supported him. "Rai...you've got a concussion." Clay took Kimiko in his arms and Omi led Raimundo poorly to the temple.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Omi...come on...you're leg looks really bad, you can stop supporting me. I'm fine." Omi let go of Raimundo's arm for one second, and he immediatly began to sway. "Fine...fine, fine!" Omi smiled, despite the pain in his leg.

"Clay, you should defianatly get off your leg, it looks mooost horrible!"

"I'm workin' on it partner, but we need to get to the medical wing first."

Omi sigh, 'I realllly hope it is not far!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About ten minutes later, they finally reached the medical doors. Clay was too weak to push them open, so he only gave a small nudge, barly even making the door budge.

Omi let go of Raimundo to let him start to sway again. "Wind..." he said quietly and his swaying stopped a bit.

"Wudai-"

"Rai...don't waist your energy..."

"Right...Blade of the Nebula!" he lashed it out to make the door creek open. Inside there were nice beds and a lot of first aid stuff.

"Someone must go get Master Fung and Dojo!" Omi made everyone jump from the sudden volume of his voice.

"I'll go. Just umm...yeah...Wudai Orion Formation!" (remember in dreamstalker, Raimundo could do this alone) Raimundo had stopped swaying and now flew quite fast down the hallways to get Dojo and Master Fung.

One he reached he place he opened the door and picked up Dojo, put him around his neck then picked up Master Fung and got them back as fast as possible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When he got back, Clay was placing Kimiko on a bed and looking at her injuries while Omi stood with his mouth down to the floor.

"How did you?!?!"

"I don't know Omi...but it takes A LOT of energy." As if on cue, Raimundo turned back to his actual form and almost dropped to the ground, but Omi caught him and smiled.

Omi helped Raimundo over to a bed and sat him down. "Omi come on up here...let's take a look at that leg."

Instead Omi took a chair and prompt it up on a chair. Raimundo stopped the swimmy vision that was set upon him for moments at a time and looked at Omi's leg.

"Man Omi...I think you declawed a paw on one of those cats. It's nails are still in your leg!"

"Then...it is that that hurt so bad when I walked?"

"Omi! I wouldn't have been leaning on you for support if I knew that it hurt that bad!"

"I am...sorry...I did not want to fail anyone."

"Omi...You wouldn't have!"

They both smiled at eachother for a quick second until Clay spoke. "We need to get the claws out of there then Omi."

He gave a small whimper but nodded. Clay handed Raimundo a pliers thing (I thinkk...ya know what they use for when people need something pulled out...i think that's what it's called but I couldn't be sure.) and Raimundo grabbed one of the claws and yanked it out. He repeated it once, but then he noticed the bed was wet.

"Omi? Why is the bed wet?"

"I am draining some of the pain from the water..."

"Alright...only three more Omi, you can make it!" Raimundo reassured, then pulled another. That time Omi winced. "Something-"

"Rai...you just pulled one out, and it was right next to a bone...so you sorta scrapped it."

Raimundo's eyes widened in horror as Clay took the pliers. Raimundo couldn't watch the last two, because he could here Omi whimpering like a dog. Clay then found some wrap and wrapped Omi's leg in it, then found a good 'walking stick' incase Omi needed it.

Next was Clay. Raimundo looked at his leg and winced at how bad it looked already. Omi searched around and found some sort of cast type material, and they actually made a real cast from it. Omi then found him two crutches and said what was said to him...just incase. Although in this sinareal, it would be true not matter what.

Next Raimundo looked at Clay's back. Omi found him a bottle of disinfection and Raimundo totally poored it all over Clay's back. Clay took hold of the blanket and squeezed, although it didn't do much. They then decided to just put a soft cloth over it instead of a shirt, and Raimundo, sarcasticly said, "Clay, I bet you're gunna lay on your back at night huh?" Omi laughed, although he didn't get it, and Clay just glared at him.

"Okay Rai...you're up!"

"Not much to look at!" he snickered.

"How about your head?!" Clay shot. Raimundo forgot, because he had stopped almost all the swimminess and had gotten used to it by now. Omi went off to find some sort of medicine for it and Clay checked it.

"It's just slight...should be fine, but ice might help..."

"No..really?!" Clay laughed at that one and gave Raimundo some ice. It soothed his head, but really didn't do much else.

They all three looked at the remaining bed and thought Kimiko looked the worst.

"Omi...you check her head for any really bad damage, but don't upset her. Clay, you check her ankle...and I'll look at her shoulder.

Omi checked her head and lifted it up slightly only to here a moan, but not to see any damage. "Probably just going to have one big headache as Raimundo says!" Omi smiled brightly and went to look at her shoulder with Raimundo.

Clay checked her ankle to see that she was okay, except that she would probably need cruches, and that she would need a tight cloth around it. Him and Omi both went to look for one, then wrapped it up carefully.

Raimundo flinched as he took a real close look at her shoulder. It's not that the lazer had burned her, but it had gone through and hit her bone and went through the muscle, making her arm go numb and limp. They found what they needed for a sling, and positioned her amr in what they thought would be best for it to heal. With everyone finished, they went and check up on Dojo and Master Fun. Everything semed to be in order there, so they all layed on a different bed, finally getting that well deserved rest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow! What a shocker! Lol, I wonder if Raimundo and Kim are still fighting! Ohh going to have to find out:P I don't have all too much to say, but I'd say that's my best fighting scene yet, don't you?! Anyways, please review and keep reading, thanks for reviewing/reading and tell me what you think:)


	4. The Start of Some Explanations

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 4...The Start of Some Explanations

"I'm glad we could have this little get together...we almost knocked one dragon out!" Chase smirked at the thought of getting the fire dragon out of the way.

"It's almost like she fuels the team. Obviously Kimiko and Raimundo are quite close...probably more than friends. I mean, I watched her whole attack from above. If Spicer's bots actually fed on her emotions enough to get her down, this would have been cake, but that attack really caught us off guard!"

Wuya glared at Jack who was nervously twiddling his thumbs. He laughed unconvinsingly after he heard his name come up, then thought about what was said. "Hey! I can't help it! I didn't expect she had that kind of power!"

"No one knew the xiaolin warriors were that powerful!" Chase for once stuck up for Jack.

"I say we try it again!" Wuya summoned the idea of an extra strike. "That way, they won't have time to heal!"

"And yet we won't either!" Chase snapped, shutting Wuya up. "We give them a couple hours...go over there and wear them out slightly, then give them about six days. We will be healed...but they won't."

Jack smirked and rubbed his hands together, Wuya rolled her eyes at Jack, but then smiled wickedly Hannibal and Chase crackled sharply but softly to themself.

They all had been thinking the same exact thing, 'This is going to be perfect!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko could hear the faint sound of her moan hang in the air. Obviously, no one heard it, so she opened her eyes to see she was in the hospital wing. She felt something strange around her arm, and then the memories flooded through her, along with the pain.

'Head...Ow...Shoulder...Ow...Ankle...Ow...' She sigh aloud although it wasn't at anyone in particular. She sat up slowly to see her arm was in a sling, and her ankle was wrapped tightly. To her left Clay lay motionless, his back up with a light cloth over it. You could see blood seep through the cloth, and Kimiko winced at the sight. Moving down his body, she saw his leg prompted oddly on a chair, because of the position he was in.

To her right she saw Omi...he looked pretty fine except his leg you could see it was wrapped, but no matter how thick the wrap was, blood was still coming through. She glanced at a table and to her horror, there lay five huge cat nails.

'I hope they didn't come from Omi's leg!'

Then she whipped her head back forward (as best she could ya know since she just woke up) and saw Raimundo curled up in a chair. Kimiko could see his chest move akwardly up and down, and saw some ice put in a towl layed on his head. She would have laughed if his expression wasn't so pained. Looking around she saw crutches by Clay's bed. She grabbed them, although nearly falling over, but ajusted them to her level and swung herself to Raimundo. Guilt piled up inside of her body, as she thought of why she faught with him. Then her mind argued.

'Come on Kim! Pull it together! He took you somewhere to cheer you up, and there he was making out with another girl!'

'No Kimiko, come on, you know Raimundo wouldn't do a thing like that! He liiikes you!'

'SHUT UP!!' she screamed in her head, her voice ringing inside none stop. She put one hand to the side of her head, but before she thought of what would happen or before she could catch it, the crutch fell over. Kimiko looked horror struck in Raimundo's direction to see his eyes open slightly.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo heard a loud crash and opened his eyes to see Kimiko awake and a huge expression of guilt fell upon her face. Once he saw her, and his mind accumulated who she was, his eyes shot open and then he smiled.

"Kim, how's your head? Your shoulder? Your ankle?" He said it all too quickly, making the words come out, tied together, making Kimiko giggle.

"Raimundo, I'm fine." She sat on his lap, putting the other crutch carefuly down on the floor. Before he could resist she pressed her ear lightly to his chest, checking his heart beat. It was okay, but it definatly didn't sound normal. She could also hear his breaths. Some were long and drawn out, and others were sharp and painful. She sadly looked at him, her sapphire eyes becoming glazed with a tint from the light, making them glitter.

"Kim...What's wrong?"

"Raimundo...we aren't still mad at each other, I know...but...why were you with that girl? I thought you were out with me?"

"Out?"

She mentaly kicked herself, but immediatly regretted it because her head started to pound again. "Out...like...you t-trying to m-make me feel b-better..." she studdered, not knowing what to say.

"And what girl?"

"When I was up on stage, you were making out with a girl!" She shifted her wait, and could tell he held his breath while she did so. Not wanting to change the subject, she held her tongue until he explained to her.

Raimundo tried to let out his breath slowly so Kimiko didn't hear it, and it seemed to work. But he did see a certain glint in her eyes that said, 'Raimundo! Oh my god! I just hurt you!'

"Kimiko...what are you talking about?!? I'm horribly sorry I missed your preformance, but I went outside...Clay called."

"He...he did?" she said, feeling herself blush a little, but Raimundo didn't see it.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well-the girl and the- you and the kissing and the hugging and the-" she totally stopped, and blushed an even deeper red. Raimundo finally noticed she was blushing and cocked his head to one side. About sixty seconds of silence followed until Raimundo's lips formed his cocky smile.

"Did you really think I'd do that to you?"

"...No!"

"Come on Kim, you're a horrible liar!"

"Yeah, I know!" she pushed him softly in the arm with her free hand. She intended it to be a little bit harder, but it was her weak hand.

Raimundo laughed. 'She can't lie worth crap!'

'Wait, was she blushing?! Why?!?!'

'She likes you!'

'No...she doesn't...otherwhise she wouldn't have gone out with that other guy!'

'Admitt it Raimundo...she likes you!'

'No...she doesn't! So just shut up!!'

It was silent and he mental sigh. Following the sigh, he thought he heard a slight snicker in the back of his head, but he ignored it.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?" he finally looked at her again.

"What happened to everyone? And what happened out there?"

"Well, we were fighting for quite a long time, you passed out, and umm, everyone finally figured out how hurt they got, and we found Master Fung and Dojo passed out in Master Fungs private 'room.'"

Kimiko's eyes started to water and Raimundo became confused.

"It's all my fault..." she whispered.

"What?"

"It's all my fault!!" she cried out getting up quickly, all pain flushed from her body.

"Kimiko, I don't understand."

"It's all my fault!!!!!" She practicly screamed it waking Omi and Clay both, Omi sat up and Clay shifted his head to the direction of the scream.

Kimiko, having the pain flushed at the moment, ran from the room, crying. After the crying faded everyones tension dropped. Suddenly, all of them bolted up and to the door, although not leaving. The pain was tempararly drained from them also when they heard Kimiko's ear piercing and almost window shattering scream.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled. He was already far beyond the door when he heard a distant 'Wait!' from Omi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko blinked and stood in one spot. Was this a dream? Only a little while earlier, they were fighting Hannibal Bean, Chase Young, Wuya and Jack Spicer, and now...there they stood once more. Was it an illusion? Was Kimiko's injury and lack of proffesional help for her petite body getting to her? She didn't know. Finally, she was broken from her trans when Raimundo came running.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko was standing in one spot...What was wrong? Did she see something? Was she hurt? Did the pain finally get to her? Raimundo didn't know until he went and shook her.

"Kimiko! What's wrong?"

She put up a shaky hand and pointed out into the courtyard. Raimundo stood, his face a mixture of annoyance, anger, confusion and fear. He was the only one who was truly well enough to stand up and fight any of them, and him himself could probably only take Jack and his last few standing Jack bots.

"Aww...I think they were expecting someone different, if anyone!" Wuya spat, now green fire magic forming in her hands, just waiting to be let loose and spread.

"Wuya..." Kimiko breathed, expression now coming to her face.

"Oh Kimiko, did you have fun last time we...talked?"

"Just a blast kickin' your asses!"

"My my, such foul language for such a young girl...we should deal with that..."

"How about we talk?" Kimiko spat.

"Oh I'd love that deary...I'd love that indeed!" Wuya shot.

"Mind if I talk with my hands?!" Kimiko then pulled her hands out from behind her and shot wuya with fire, making her screech.

"Young lady, you must be taught proper manners!" Hannibal joined in, winding one of his long 'arms' around Kimiko waist and pulling her close to his face. Kimiko screamed once the slimy tip touched her.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo tried to get her, but a couple of jungle cats/jackbots flew infront of him. He backed off, he knew he couldn't take them. But then suddenly, he used his control over the wind to help him breathe normal for about thirty seconds, and to help Kimiko. "Wudai Star, Wind!" He called, blowing everyone but Hannibal backwards.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that my boy!" His hold on Kimiko began to increase, and pain was drowning her along with a sensational panic of her not being able to breathe.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" Raimundo turned to his Orion Formation form and gather a huge amount of wind, and spun it all around him, creating a small tornado, but one that would get Hannibal seperated from Kimiko.

The wind picked Hannibal up, and after an amount of shifting the winds, Kimiko finally broke loose and added fire to the tornado, making an undestructable force.

"They're too strong together, break them apart!" Chase yelled. "Hannibal and I will take Raimundo...My Jungle Cats and Wuya take Kimiko!"

"What do I do?!" Jack called.

"Stay out of everyones way!" Yelled both Wuya and Hannibal together.

Jack whimpered, but then his face turned its expression totally around.

'I'm not going to stand here while they get all the fun!'

"Jackbots, attack!" he sent them all on Kimiko, who was having trouble keeping everyone away from her. Plus she was trying to help Raimundo, like he was helping her.

Finally, Kimiko missed one of Wuya's shots and it hit her just where Wuya intended it on hitting her...Kimiko's bad shoulder. Kimiko screached in pain and dropped onto her knees. She suddenly realized she still had her arrow sparrows with her. Trying to block out her pain, she pulled out eight sparrows. "Arrow Sparrow!" she whispered. Three went to the jackbots, three went to the jungle cats and two went to Wuya. The jungle cats and the jackbots were all done, and Wuya could barly get to her feet. "Let's see how you feel!" Kimiko yelled.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she wailed, sending a glowing red, thin lazer to Wuya's shoulder twice. She yelped and hollered, then spat.

"We can't keep this up, this girl is being a whore!" (sorry, once again :))

"Great discribtion Wuya!" Jack said sarcasticly.

"Who's got the language now!" Kimiko called mockingly to Wuya who stood up in plain fury.

"I'm going to kill you! You little-" She never got to finish because Chase went crashing into her. "Chase! Get off of me!"

"I would if I could Wuya!" he spat. She suddenly realized why he was so heavy and why he couldn't get up. Jack was thrown onto the pile yelping and struggling, making it all the more hard to get up.

"Jack! What have you been eating!" Wuya once again spat, but it was to close too Chase's ear.

"Wuya! Shut up! I've already got a menicing headache from the Xiaolin Monks!"

Suddenly Wuya heaved a bit, making Chase even more annoyed, because Hannibal got thrown onto the pile as well. Raimundo chuckled a little, but then realized he was really out of breath.

"Come on! Before they get up!" Kimiko grabbed Raimundo hand and sped down the hallway.

"Kim...You need to stop! Your ankle is just going to get worse!"

"Not now Raimundo...Arrow Sparrow!" she called and the two sparrows rammed into the wall on either side of the room, making it collaspe, closing them in.

"Kimiko! Why'd you do that! Clay, Omi, Master Fung and Dojo are still back there!"

"You really think they're going to find the hospital wing Rai?"

There was a short pause, and Raimundo was just about to answer, but Kimiko beat him to it. "I thought so."

Raimundo's eyes narrowed, but then opened a bit after he saw the slight limp coming into Kimiko's walking. "Kim...You're limping now, we really need to stop."

"Raimundo! I'm fine!"

"Okay whatever! Don't come cryin' to me when you can't even walk anymore!"

"Fine, I won't!" she screamed. She walked forward a bit and stood there a bit worried, while Raimundo sat and yelled at her, even though she wasn't listening.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo was practicly screaming at her, and yet he had a strange feeling she wasn't even listening. "Kimiko! Are you even listening!? Kimiko! Kimi-"

"Rai?"

"What?" he said angerly.

"Where are we?" Kimiko sounded like she was choking up tears.

Raimundo turned to see the part of the temple they were never allowed to go in. "Kim...you remember when Master Fung showed us this huge door and he said to never open it?"

"Yeah..."

"I think we opened it."

Kimiko gasped in fright. "Rai...what was in here that he didn't want us to see?"

"I don't this it's a 'was' Kim...I think it's an 'is'"...

Kimiko turned to face Raimundo, but then turned to see what he was staring at.

Her scream shook the whole room...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay lol there's your chapter!! I hope you liked it :D thanks for reading and please review! I won't talk a lot this time, but I'd like to thank whoever has read/reviewed and whoever will...thanks so much guys! Have fun, and I'm hoping the update for both my active stories will come soon. Toodles!


	5. Calming Down

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter five...Calming down

_...Kimiko turned to face Raimundo, but then turned to see what he was staring at._

_Her scream shook the whole room..._

"Raimundo!!"

"Kim! Kim!" she wouldn't calm down, she was shocked beyond reason. "Kimiko!!" he pulled her into a hug and hoped it would calm her down. Luckily, it did, at least, it did a little. He rocked her back and forth while she silently sobbed fearfully to herself.

"Rai, what is all this?" she finally asked in a whisper when she looked up in the direction Raimundo stood.

"It's...memory plates..."

"What does that mean?" (Okay, Kim's not dumb here, she knows WHAT it means, but she doesn't know why, so ya know she asks what does that mean...as in why are they there...hope that helps lol)

He walked closer a ran a finger down one of the gold plates. "Kim, can we get a bit more light?" Kimiko just noticed how dim it was, and she was surprised that she saw what was on the wall at all.

"Fire!" she whispered, giving a bit more light to the room.

"Thanks..." he trailed off as he blew off all the dust from one of the plates, making him and Kimiko cought a little. Once the dust cleared he read, then backed up into Kimiko in horror.

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"It...It's a name..."

"Go on..."

"Of...of a past Xiaolin Warrior...!" Raimundo trailed off.

Kimiko screamed once more, again shaking the room. "Kim!"

"Raimundo!! You mean to tell me they died in battle?! I didn't sign up for this...I didn't sign up to die! Did you?!"

"Kimiko! Snap out of it! You knew that before!"

"No! I didn't!"

"Oh...well then yeah it could be a bit of a problem."

"A BIT??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!"

"Kimiko, settle yourself down!!"

Kimiko put out the fire and fell to her knees, sobbing once more. Raimundo understood why too...she was scared. It's not that he wasn't now, but of course, he didn't want to show it infront of Kimiko...after all, he did like her!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay listen up...When Kimiko screamed, it was obviously very shocking to see huge names of Xiaolin Warriors known to the two of them, because...the ones that weren't dusty enough to be unreadable were probably more recent...so when Kimiko screamed, she saw and understood right away, it was a memory plate, but after she calmed down, she made sure she knew what it was...lol, I got you all worked up for nothing...I'm so evil :D sorry for the interuption

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a long time of sitting in silence, just thinking, Kimiko finally spoke. "Raimundo...how are we going to get out?"

"Umm..."

"RAIMUNDO!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW A WAY OUT?!"

"Hey who was the one to trap us in here in the first place!!" Raimundo shot.

"It's not my fault I was trying to save our butts from getting kicked!" Kimiko snapped.

"Yeah, well we already got out butts kicked so no need to save them!" Raimundo shot back once again like poisonous venom.

Instead of Kimiko's voice getting even louder, like Raimundo expected, it turned to a low whisper, "We could have died."

That suddenly brought back memories from the previous night and Kimiko burst out crying. "It's all my fault!" she cried.

"No Kim...It's not...why is it your fault?"

"Maybe, if I hadn't sent that super attack, the rest wouldn't have come. Maybe, it was just a chance to see if Jack could really prove himself, because...they were all giving him a second chance after the whole showdown that I actually won! It's my fault for doing that, and it's my fault for giving that power attack!" she cried out, finally settling herself down a bit.

Raimundo put his hand on her shoulder. 'Poor Kim!' he thought to himself and sigh mentally. 'I wish I could let her know it wasn't her fault.'

'Oh but you can!' Raimundo's mind started talking, but Raimundo didn't answer himself. 'Ohh come on Raimundo! You know I HATE being ignored, just like you!'

'Shut up! There does that count?'

'Cool, now we're getting somewhere, and no it does not! And, you do have the power Raimundo...Just follow your instinct!'

"Kimiko..." he finally spoke out loud. "It...it wasn't your fault...You...you just tried to fix your mistake before, and by now you were just trying to save a teammate and a friend."

Kimiko smiled and stopped blaming herself, and even stopped crying, "Oh Rai! No wonder why you were picked for leader!" she hugged him then thought of something. "Oh wait! Let me see here!" she dug around in her Xiaolin Robe, but sigh.

"What were you looking for?" Raimundo asked confused.

"My cell phone..." she looked disapointed and Raimundo was just going to speak, "And I found it!!" she squealed as she looked at Raimundo. "You did have your cell phone in the hospital wing right?"

"Umm let me think..." he trailed off going into deep thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kim's Pov (this will be my first PoV, or actual point of view from her words, I know it's knew for me, but I had an erdge to try it:))

I looked at Raimundo and chuckled inside my head. 'It doesn't take that long to think about if you left your cell phone where everyone else was, was it?'

Then again a lot had happened.

As I watched Raimundo think, his emerald green eyes seemed to get closer and closer. Although he really wasn't moving towards me, which would have been way weird by the way, I was focusing on his eyes so much, I got lost in an emerald, shining maze.

I was finally broken out of the spell, unfortunatly, but at least it was from Raimundo's kind and playful voice.

"Actually I did!" he and I both smiled over-joyed to know we could contact Clay. I asked him the number and he gave it to me quickly, although it wasn't a challenge for me to remember. After all, I was chatting on my cell phone all the time. I had mastered texting, and I admitt I am pretty good at it, and remembering numbers, and when a number was given to me, I could punch it in probably faster than most people could! Before I called, secretly, I punched his cell number into my phone, and put it on speed dial.

I was wound up in deep and thorough thought, thinking about how fun it would be like to text and chat back and forth, even if we were at opposite ends of the room, it would make it much more fun. Then, if I ever needed him, or he ever needed me...or If...I ever wanted someone to talk to or maybe- no! I like Raimundo as a friend, and thinking like that just puts our strong and tight friendship over boiling lava.

"Earth to Kimiko!!" he said, breaking my spell once again.

"Huh?" I answered a bit confused. He smiled and then asked his question again.

"You were punching in numbers, but then you just totally stopped and gazed down at your phone."

"Oh...right...sorry!" I said, quickly hitting a button and calling it before Raimundo could get a word in.

"Hey Clay...Yeah I know...We were fighting the EG...what's EG? Oh umm right...Evil obviously, E, and Gang or Guys, whatever, obviously a G...what? Were you even listening? Clay! Huh? Oh umm, anyways...we were fighting them off real quick...me and Rai...yeah...right...right...can I get on with it?! Anyways...Come on who cares...Oh my god! They actually came from Omi's leg? Clay! You're getting off of subject...no...tell Omi I'm sorry...jesus doesn't anyone want to here this!! You have me on speaker? How do you know how to work...what?...Raimundo's phone!...Oh my god, Clay, let me finish!...yes...you are...I'm right, you know it too...no Clay! Don't hang up!!...Fine! I'm sorry...and yes...you too Omi..whatever...as I was saying before I was so rudly interupted...don't give me that tone!...let me finish guys!...ANYWAYS! I ran off while they were all in a pile...why? Oh come on! Does it matter? ...yeah... no...yes?... please...you can't be serious!...No! Raimundo did...Yes! No? What?...anyways...we sorta ran...shut up! God you fricken losers! No please! Clay...we need your help!...what? because, if you'd let me get on with my story I'd tell you...Jesus fine!...yes...nope...yeah...no...no...Oh my god! I don't seriously care!...What about a car?...Rai's cell phone rang??...who was it?...text?...update on Rio...Whatever...yes...I will...I will...I WILL!!...we ran into the room we were suppose to go into...no...why?...Clay!...you talk to much! What?...Omi's takin' the phone away from you?...shove him off...no...why not?...who cares?...why do you?...whatever...Omi's a teacher's pet...I already know he's going to lecture me!...Clay!! You guys are waisting Raimundo's minutes!!...Does he?...I don't know!...WHAT!?!?...I AM SOOOO NOT...NO WAY!...what? No he doesn't...Clay shut up! No...he couldn't...he does?...I don't care at the moment...I do...yes I do!...get it through your thick skull...oh my god...OMI SHUT IT!...I don't care if I made him cry...wait...that didn't come out right! Clay...I swear it!...I'm so sorry Omi! Clay...can you please listen to me...we need you!...okay...I have your full attention?...What...NO listen first!...you can on your way over here!...yes you have to, we needed your help remember?...I wasn't being sarcastic!...oh my god Clay! You're such a baby! I know, I saw it, and I practicly heaved. I do not!...I did see the blood coming through...It was Clay...no...yes...come on!...sorry...I will I promise...yes...fine...fine...FINE...okay...sorry for being snippy, but you won't listen...yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah...stop argueing Clay!...no it's not...YOU'RE RIGHT OMI!!...well he is!...sorry...listen!...what do you mean you were?!? no...stop interupting me!...shut it!...no I won't say it...listen!...focus stupid!...sorry...I'm getting mad...SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!...anyways...we ran into the room...don't interupt...I'm not going to...then you won't have a clue what I'm talking about...right...even if I get that far...Oh nothing, nothing! Jesus...listen!...shut up Omi!...yes I mean it...he is so not crying...no he's not!...shut up...No way!...Yeah I will start using it if you don't listen!...yeah you better beg! I mean it too...I know you care...Yeah...wait...no...if you cared...shut up and listen...I'm waisting your time?!? we've been talking for the last however many minutes!...whatever!...yes...okay...so they wouldn't come get us after they got out of the pile...don't say a thing...I'm the one who paused...nu-huh!...yes...I closed us into this room...I told you you wouldn't be able to hear me...Arrow Sparrows...yes I do...shut it...shit!...low battery...hurry up!...you'll find us...just listen and you will...I stuck us in here, but it's like a cave in...you'll be able to find it...Clay! Clay!...you're cutting out! hurry and get here!!...please!...I know, but you are earth...we would be out of here!...just go slow...beware of the EG...enough about the EG!...If it sounds like food so much...you come get us sooner than twenty minutes...yes I will...your favorite too...Cool...I'm turning my phone off so it doesn't run out...yeah...I will...what am I gunna do?...we JUST went over this...You're waisting phone time!...I'm not changing the subject you dork!...I will call who I want a dork when I want to! Shush!...Yes...turn it on every five minutes...to check for messages...got it...good luck Clay!!...becarful!"

"FINALLY!" I shouted in disgust. I looked at Raimundo and blushed. "Sorry."

"No it's totally fine, they do talk a lot when they're together."

"You mean...totally waist my minutes! God, I could have died talking!"

"Twenty minutes is all we have to spend in this creepy place then?"

"Yeah...knowing Clay and his favorite meal...he'll get here soon."

"You going to cook it?"

"As if! I can't cook worth crap!"

We both laughed at the joke..I actually couldn't believe I was calm...but us chatting sure passed the time...and before we knew it...we heard the rocks being lifted. It didn't scare us, because we thought it was Clay...but then a sudden thought came to mind...what if it was a super-sized Hannibal, a powerful Wuya and a very strong Chase Young...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay! My first PoV part! It won't be the last, thankfuly, it was fun! Hehe, I liked the chapter...especially the part with her sitting there talking non-stop...I'm sorry, I know it's a bit short, but :) Hope you like it! Please review and keep reading, and to anyone who did review and read...thanks a million! I won't talk a lot this time, so have fun! Toodles! Oh and P.S...I know, not a lot happened, but I thought two fighting chapters and a dating chapter would be good enough to let one stupid one slide. :)


	6. Time Together

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 6...Time Together

_...and before we knew it...we heard the rocks being lifted. It didn't scare us, because we thought it was Clay...but then a sudden thought came to mind...what if it was a super-sized Hannibal, a powerful Wuya and a very strong Chase Young..._

Raimundo looked into Kimiko's sapphire eyes to see her usual hot-headed, kind spark twist and shape fear.

"Rai..." she whispered softly, but Raimundo shushed her silently. Soon one last rock got moved, and they could tell by the motion that it was Clay. He let out the breath he didn't know He was holding, but not to his surprise, Kimiko did the same.

They jumped up quickly, going over to Clay and Omi. Kimiko hugged both of them, and Raimundo gave them a high five.

"What's in there?" Clay asked curiously, but Omi gave him a death glare that shut him up.

They all slumped back to the hospital wing, mumbling to each other as they went, but their pace was as slow as a sloths. Kimiko suddenly felt a jolt in her ankle, she stopped.

"Kim?"

"Ankle..."

"I told you!" Raimundo mocked in her face as he picked her up bridal style. She blushed, but didn't let him see.

"Rai..."

"No, it's fine!" She blushed even deeper, but still, she held up her guard and didn't let anyone see.

* * *

Raimundo's Pov 

I picked Kimiko up bridal style, and even though she thought no one saw, she actually blushed. It was amazing. Finally we got to the hospital wing and Omi rushed to get her some cruches to stand with.

"Thanks." she smiled when I put her down.

"No prob." I said smoothly back to her.

"Well what now?" Omi asked cautiously.

"I say we clean up the temple a bit, try to put some stuff back together..." Clay suggested. Kimiko nodded in agreement and we all went to the courtyard.

I went with Omi to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault to get all the Wu we could use for cleaning, and as soon as we came out, everyone got started.

* * *

Normal PoV 

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi washed away all the blood and robot parts, then used his control over water to move it all away from the temple.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay called, and using his element, he put all the stone back in place.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi poured a slight coat of water onto the grounds.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" I called and blew cold air over all the water, making a smooth ice.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko called. She controled the fire to go and melt all the ice and make it all evaporate, soon to make the ground nice and smooth once again. "Third Arm Sash!" Kimiko began to pull out the dead trees from her fire attack, while Clay used his element to make tiny wholes. "Clay stop..." Kimiko ran to the meditation hall, and came back with matches.

"Kim...why'd you get matches when you have fire?" Raimundo asked in a confused tone.

"Watch and see!" she smirked. Kimiko set the match on fire, then lit her hand. She didn't flinch at all, because instead of the fire burning her, it moved around her hand to make a fireball. "Fire!" she called, and it looked like the already made ball increased in power ten fold.

"Whoa!! Kim, how'd you do that!?" Raimundo spoke, as the others stayed speechless. She giggled a little and threw Omi a bottle of water.

He did as Kimiko did. Poured the water onto his hand, and it made a smooth ball all around his hand. "Water!" he called and the ball increased in size, and it was like he could almost see the frost already forming around the water, because it was so close to freezing.

"Rai...find a fan..." Kimiko called to Raimundo who stood and watched in disbelief. He nodded and ran into his room, and came out a moment later with a tiny hand-held fan. Kimiko rolled her eyes and Raimundo shrugged.

He turned it on and held his hand to it. He could feel the wind make a loose or unraveling ball around his hand, but it never stopped moving, always trying to set free. "Wind!" He called and the ball grew in size, and the wind grew more furious.

They all looked at Clay next. "Clay?" Kimiko said.

"I don't know of anything that can represent earth..."

"Hold on..." Raimundo ran to a hole Clay made and grabbed a handful of really soft dirt. "Here." Raimundo plopped it into Clay's hand, but not much happened. They waited, but for a whole minute, nothing went.

Clay moved the dirt around a little, and stopped, but it kept going. It went all around his hand then stopped.

"Try something!" Omi insisted.

Clay put his hand to the ground, and yet he felt nothing but the soft dirt. He tapped his hand on the ground, and still felt nothing, but yet it felt like he was hitting dirt softly. He made a fist then slammed it into the earth, stil feeling nothing, but it had made a dent in the ground. The others stood looking in shock

"Increased strength!" Kimiko yelled before Clay could damage the newly smoothed stone anymore than he had already.

"Earth!" The dirt became hardened on the outside, so no one could punch his hand and feel soft dirt. He went over to a dead tree Kimiko had taken from the ground and pounded into it. When he finally got his hand out, there was a huge whole in the tree. So huge that if you looked down, you could see a small dent in the ground...again.

"Cold Kimiko! You have discovered our next powersource!"

"It's cool."

"Talk to my fingers!"

Raimundo's expression turned totally blank and annoyed and both Clay and Kimiko laughed.

"I wonder if we just used our element...how strong this would be in our Orion form, or maybe using our wudai powers. Omi, make a huge ice wall for me."

"Okay!" He used his frost ball and shot up a nice solid wall from the ground.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" A giant flame burst from her hand and hit the wall, melting the whole thing into water in less than ten seconds. "Wow!"

"Sweet!" Raimundo gleamed a smiled before trying his out. "Wudai Star, Wind!" He knocked Clay backwards, but luckily, Kimiko grabbed him with the third arm sash before he could hit the ground on his back (in clay's condition...ouch!). Other than knocking Clay backwards, he blew a tree a good distance away.

"Wudai Crater, earth!" Clay said, standing up again. He hit a tree that was still attached into the ground, and the whole thing came out right down to the roots, and it flung backwards a good ten feet. Omi again took water from the waterbottle.

"Water! Wudai Neptune, Water!" he called. A huge whip of ice flew out, but turned to water before it hit Kimiko in the back. He only used about half of it, so he did it again to a target dummy, and it didn't stop.

"The difference between the target, and an enimie, Omi, it's like you gave the water part of your mind while keeping all yours!" Clay laughed.

* * *

They all redid the temple, making it look better than before, and they all sight in happiness when it was over. 

As they all played around with their new power, Kimiko and Raimundo walked over to one part of the court yard to sit/lounge and play with their power a little. A blossom feel down before Raimundo and he cupped in in his hands and told Kimiko to close her eyes.

"Rai..."

"Sh.." He put it behind her ear carfuly and she opened her eyes with a smile on her face when he pulled back.

"Wow...yesterday was Sunday...it's hard to believe it's Monday!" Kimiko sigh laying back in the grass, with Raimundo doing the same.

"Yeah it is. It's even hard to believe you keep track of what day of the week it is!" that got a punch in the arm, although it wasn't very hard, because once again, it was with her bad hand. "Girl you still hit hard with that weak hand of yours!"

This made her giggle. "Rai...Let's play a game."

"Okay..."

"It's called Flashback."

"Okay, how do you play?"

"You have to name a scene or something that happened in the past at the temple, and the other has to guess what it is. So let's say I said 'Elements' you would have to try and describe the scene I'm thinking of. Okay?"

"Okay! So...you want to go first?"

"No, you go." she smiled.

"Famous Focus!" he called out and laughed as Kimiko sent him a death glare.

"Famous Focus...the, what was it...day? That I tried to achieve absolute focus, and I did so at the Xiaolin Showdown against Jack when I tried to use the tangle web comb on him, but it cameback and wrapped me up, then I achieved it when I unravled myself?"

"...yeah..."

she giggled again and said, "Okay...Mime Box..."

"Oh that's an easy one. You Clay and me were all standing around, thinking that this mime wasn't really putting us in a box, but he really did and we couldn't find a way to get out, and Omi tried his Tornami Strike, but it didn't work and we got all dizzy and then you threw me against the wall to see if the walls were solid, then a little later I was making noise on the bars, cause I imagined they were there, so then Omi imagined there was a door handle, and then we got out."

"Don't forget you missed the door and rammed into the wall!" Kimiko laughed as Raimundo sigh.

"Well hey!" he defended himself, "It was invisible! What do you expect, me to see it!?"

Kimiko became serious and said, "Yeah..." Raimundo's eyes widened in shock, but then she burst out laughing, and his face became very dull.

They played this for several hours, until Finally Omi came out on his cruches and said that Dojo and Master Fung woke up.

"My young monks...what has happened?"

"We were attacked." Raimundo pointed out.

"Naw, really?" Clay laughed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Kimiko piped in. Raimundo glared playfuly at both of them and pretended to pout.

Omi discribed the attack very thoroughly, right down to all their injuries, that almost made Kimiko sick thinking about what she saw when she first woke up. Then he talked about how Kimiko and Raimundo were stuck in the room they weren't suppose to be in, but Master Fung understood why they did it.

"And Clay and Kimiko had a conversation that went something like: (don't have to read next part)

"Hey Clay...Yeah I know...We were fighting the EG...what's EG? Oh umm right...Evil obviously, E, and Gang or Guys, whatever, obviously a G...what? Were you even listening? Clay! Huh? Oh umm, anyways...we were fighting them off real quick...me and Rai...yeah...right...right...can I get on with it?! Anyways...Come on who cares...Oh my god! They actually came from Omi's leg? Clay! You're getting off of subject...no...tell Omi I'm sorry...jesus doesn't anyone want to here this!! You have me on speaker? How do you know how to work...what?...Raimundo's phone!...Oh my god, Clay, let me finish!...yes...you are...I'm right, you know it too...no Clay! Don't hang up!!...Fine! I'm sorry...and yes...you too Omi..whatever...as I was saying before I was so rudly interupted...don't give me that tone!...let me finish guys!...ANYWAYS! I ran off while they were all in a pile...why? Oh come on! Does it matter? ...yeah... no...yes?... please...you can't be serious!...No! Raimundo did...Yes! No? What?...anyways...we sorta ran...shut up! God you fricken losers! No please! Clay...we need your help!...what? because, if you'd let me get on with my story I'd tell you...Jesus fine!...yes...nope...yeah...no...no...Oh my god! I don't seriously care!...What about a car?...Rai's cell phone rang??...who was it?...text?...update on Rio...Whatever...yes...I will...I will...I WILL!!...we ran into the room we were suppose to go into...no...why?...Clay!...you talk to much! What?...Omi's takin' the phone away from you?...shove him off...no...why not?...who cares?...why do you?...whatever...Omi's a teacher's pet...I already know he's going to lecture me!...Clay!! You guys are waisting Raimundo's minutes!!...Does he?...I don't know!...WHAT!?!?...I AM SOOOO NOT...NO WAY!...what? No he doesn't...Clay shut up! No...he couldn't...he does?...I don't care at the moment...I do...yes I do!...get it through your thick skull...oh my god...OMI SHUT IT!...I don't care if I made him cry...wait...that didn't come out right! Clay...I swear it!...I'm so sorry Omi! Clay...can you please listen to me...we need you!...okay...I have your full attention?...What...NO listen first!...you can on your way over here!...yes you have to, we needed your help remember?...I wasn't being sarcastic!...oh my god Clay! You're such a baby! I know, I saw it, and I practicly heaved. I do not!...I did see the blood coming through...It was Clay...no...yes...come on!...sorry...I will I promise...yes...fine...fine...FINE...okay...sorry for being snippy, but you won't listen...yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah...stop argueing Clay!...no it's not...YOU'RE RIGHT OMI!!...well he is!...sorry...listen!...what do you mean you were?!? no...stop interupting me!...shut it!...no I won't say it...listen!...focus stupid!...sorry...I'm getting mad...SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!...anyways...we ran into the room...don't interupt...I'm not going to...then you won't have a clue what I'm talking about...right...even if I get that far...Oh nothing, nothing! Jesus...listen!...shut up Omi!...yes I mean it...he is so not crying...no he's not!...shut up...No way!...Yeah I will start using it if you don't listen!...yeah you better beg! I mean it too...I know you care...Yeah...wait...no...if you cared...shut up and listen...I'm waisting your time?!? we've been talking for the last however many minutes!...whatever!...yes...okay...so they wouldn't come get us after they got out of the pile...don't say a thing...I'm the one who paused...nu-huh!...yes...I closed us into this room...I told you you wouldn't be able to hear me...Arrow Sparrows...yes I do...shut it...shit!...low battery...hurry up!...you'll find us...just listen and you will...I stuck us in here, but it's like a cave in...you'll be able to find it...Clay! Clay!...you're cutting out! hurry and get here!!...please!...I know, but you are earth...we would be out of here!...just go slow...beware of the EG...enough about the EG!...If it sounds like food so much...you come get us sooner than twenty minutes...yes I will...your favorite too...Cool...I'm turning my phone off so it doesn't run out...yeah...I will...what am I gunna do?...we JUST went over this...You're waisting phone time!...I'm not changing the subject you dork!...I will call who I want a dork when I want to! Shush!...Yes...turn it on every five minutes...to check for messages...got it...good luck Clay!!...becarful!"

And and-"

"Omi...let's not go down to like every detail!" Kimiko snapped, but then smiled sweetly.

Clay finished, but summed it all up and Master Fung nodded. "Very good Young monks...you defeated the evil that has arrised to take you down..."

"Yeah for now!" they all said together. (but ya know Omi said yes, not yeah lol you know him and his language)

"You also fixed up the temple, and helped your own injuries. " Master Fung smiled, and Dojo grinned proudly.

"They're growing up so fast!" he laughed, while the others just stared. "What?"

"Rest for now, and have today and tomorrow off...Then your injuries, besides Clay's leg and maybe a little of Omi's leg should be healed. Possibly Raimundo...your cuncussion will not be fully gone."

Raimundo had forgotten about the cuncussion along with everyone else because he got so used to it, it was like the normal way of walking and seeing.

* * *

It was now almost night fall, and the sun was getting ready to set. 

Raimundo climbed ontop of the room to see Kimiko with her hair down and its natual color, and her in some sweat pants and a tank top. "What'cha doing up here?" he asked going over.

Kimiko laughed. "Just watching the sunset...haven't in a while, and you can't in Tokyo, unless you go to the top of my Papa's building, but that's impossible since it's not flat."

"Oh...right..."

"Raimundo...you can see it in Rio right?"

"Sure can...most beautiful sight I've seen so far in my sixteen years of life!"

Kimiko giggled and layed her head on his shoulder. "I'd like to see that."

"I'll take you someday."

"Promise?" Kimiko raised her head to see if Raimundo was serious.

"Promise!" he smiled as she put her head back down and they watched the sun fade behind the hills (or mountains, but hills sound better).

Little did they all know...that promise may or may not be kept...

* * *

Chapter complete, wooterness!! That's awsome! Hope it wasn't rushed, but I wanted to get one done hehe. really hope you liked it too, and thanks for reviewing last chapter and reading this one. Also, please review and tell me what you think of this one, and thanks for reviewing if you do, you all get cake (only if you do) and thanks for reading, you all get a king sized Snickers bar...even if you don't like them, pretend they taste differently. Do they even have king sized snickers bars? lol I don't care, Im going to make that up. Really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the cake to you all who review and the snickers bar, king sized! Lol sorry, thanks again! please review! Oh yeah, and sorry the title name doesn't really fit the chapter. :) 


	7. Something New

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 7...Something New

Kimiko walked down the hall of the temple with a small boom box and a C.D. She suddenly stopped dead when she heard a voice.

"Hey Kim, what'cha doing?"

She sigh in her head. She didn't really want to talk to him, but she knew she couldn't not talk to him. 'Raimundo, why won't you leave me alone for a bit...I mean, I did just break up with my boyfriend...'

'That boyfriend was for the sake of getting Raimundo to notice you. And besides, you know you like his attention...'

'Fine...I'll admitt, I do like this attention he's giving me, but I mean...that was my boyfriend...'

'Good point I guess...' There was then silence in her head as she answered Raimundo's lingering question.

"Umm hey Rai...Just umm...going to go set something up."

"Oh umm...you need help?"

"Nope I'm good...thanks though!" she smiled, but then frowned at his disappointment. It wasn't there now, because he was masking it with a cocky smile, but unfortunatly for him, she saw it...

"Rai..."

"No, it's cool...come get me when you're done?"

"Sure thing!" she smiled sweetly.

He began to turn away, but Kimiko caught his arm. "Rai...?"

"Yeah?"

She kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thanks for last night!" she ran down the hallway off to one of the many empty rooms in the temple.

* * *

She pressed the botton on the boom box/radio and the C.D. slot slid open. She then opened the C.D. case and soon she found herself pressing the play button.

Pulling off her Xiaolin robe she revealed white, loose sweatpants with a pink stripe down the side of each leg, and a pink tank top with the words 'Dance Dance' printed making a horse-shoe shape on the shirt. (go figure, that's just what she's about to do lol, i know im a spoiler) She pulled out her two ponytails and tied up her hair into one messy bun.

**I still here your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dream**

Kimiko began to dance slowly, swaying to the music with planned out steps.

**Forgive me my weakness**

**But I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

Sure enough, just as the song got faster, so did she. Spinning and stepping perfectly, never missing a beat.

**Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**Cause everytime we touch I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**(dance part of the song as you may all know...if you've heard it, i bet you have lol so pause!)**

Kimiko did a couple gymnastic moves, ending with a front flip. 'Wow, all this training pays off!'

**(catchy music turns to steady beat)**

**Your arms are my castle**

**Your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fallll**

* * *

Raimundo ran down the hall to the way of the music, just intime to see the picture of Kimiko positioning herself up, then dropping down the the ground...he stood in confusion for a moment, just watching.

* * *

**Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**Cause everytime we touch I feel the static**

**And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

**(pause)**

Kimiko again, freestyled, but it looked to Raimundo like she had done this dance routine before.

**Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side.**

As Kimiko was finished Raimundo spun into another room so she wouldn't see him. She walked passed, and she was now in her Xiaolin robes and her two pony tails now. Quickly, almost running down the hallway she scampered into her cubicle to find her laptop.

* * *

Raimundo watched Kimiko scamper away quickly and decided to go to her cubicle. He knocked loudly, and tried to sound casual.

"Kim, you in there?" He mentally kicked himself, because he could here her typing on her laptop.

"Yeah Rai, come on in..." she trailed off, getting sucked up into her e-mail.

"What'cha doing?"

"My friend sent a letter...I'm going to miss these lessons! They only come out to certain people every four years, and my Papa got a letter in the mail..._I _was suppose to go this year!"

"What was the lesson?"

"All different things...swimming, dance, singing, gymnastic crap, sports-"

"What kind of sports?"

"You know...basics...tennis, basketball, softball,_ soccer_." she sigh, finishing her e-mail and pressing send. "Kieko's going to be so mad at me! Since it comes only every four years, it focuses on two main things, switching everytime the people pick girls and guys from Tokyo!"

"What were the main two this year?"

"Swimming and soccer...why?"

Raimundo's head for once flicked an idea. "Kim...you know I used to surf right?"

"Yeah..."

"Umm-"

"But the real question is...were you any good?"

Raimundo glared at her when she giggled, "Yeah, I wouldn't me talking miss change my style everyday!" he shot back with a playful tone. Kimiko punched him in the arm, but once again...it was weak. "Girl, you need to get your arm fixed, I'm actually missing the whole hit hard thing..."

This made her giggled again, but yet she didn't do anything.

"And I was in soccer..."

"Yeah?"

"Went all over Brazil..."

"Wow! You think...you know...you could teach me some things about both? Just so I don't miss out on those lessons..."

"Sure! Here hold on..." Kimiko could hear Raimundo rummage his room, and come back. In his hand was a soccer ball. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" she giggled as she got up from her laptop. What she didn't realize was that she left her personal, digital jounal up...

* * *

"Okay, next thing...You wanna kick the ball with the top part of your shoe, not the front part." Raimundo instructed as he kicked the soccer ball with the top of his shoe, then the front.

Kimiko saw the difference, and observed that kicking it with the top of her shoe would make it go faster and further.

"Okay...since you got that down, obviously," she had just kicked it, and he could hear the air go by his head after the soccer ball.

"Sorry..."

"it's fine..but, since you're ready, we are going to both kick a ball at once, and they are suppose to hit eachother in the air."

"Okay..."

They both backed up and got ready to kick, but unfortunatly Raimundo didn't back up far enough and he kicked it first. His ball went flying through the air, but it passed the point they were suppose to hit just as Kimiko's got kicked. (yes that's how hard he can kick lol) It wouldn't have worked anyways, because Raimundo kicked it up off the ground, and Kimiko kicked it weird, so it stayed on the ground.

Before Kimiko knew it, her vision was spinning, and it turned black.

* * *

Raimundo's jaw dropped as he saw his power kicked ball hit Kimiko square in the stomache. As she flew backwards, he could see her eyes unfocus and close.

"Kim!" Raimundo raced over to her, as she came around.

"Ohh...what time is it?"

"You've only been out for about five seconds."

"Really? it felt like forever..."

"Yeah, it'll do that if you black out."

She laughed unstably. "Rai...I think it's time we go for a swim..."

"Good idea, 'nough soccer for today..."

They both laughed as they grabbed their bags and the soccer ball and left for Rio.

* * *

Omi walked down the hallway; a confused expression planted firmly across his face. He walked up to Clay in the kitchen and asked him, "Clay, do you know where Kimiko and Raimundo are...? It seems they have disappeared."

"Omi, they couldn't have disappeared, but they're probably out doing something. Ya know, Rai's still tryin' to cheer Kimiko up from her breakin' up with her boyfriend."

"Why is she upset?"

"Uhh...look at the time!" he pulled up his sleeve alittle and looked at his wrist. "Got to go!" he sped away from Omi, leaving him there; an even bigger expression of confusion swept across his face.

"He did not even have a tiny clock on his wrist..." Omi walked outside the temple, trying still to find his friends.

* * *

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!" Kimiko yelled.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo growled and ran after her.

* * *

Kimiko jumped out of the portal and laughed, running towards the temple.

"Kim!" she heard a voice behind her, but she also heard laughing. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Raimundo obviously didn't notice she stopped and ran right into her, knocking her over. As he kept muttering sorry and trying to help her up he finally saw what Kimiko was staring at.

There were roughly around fifty jackbots and ten jungle cats. They both blinked hard, but saw nothing else. Raimundo knew what Kimiko was thinking when she pulled out her cell phone. She pressed eight then the call botton.

"Don't say a thing, just get out here now with Omi." with that she hung up. Raimundo must have left his cellphone in the kitchen where Clay would most likely be, and he was thankful for that for once.

Kimiko whispered something in his ear, but after he shook his head no, she pressed eight on her cellphone again, hoping for it to ring. Fortunatly, Clay took the cellphone with him.

"Bring a small fan and some matches..." She heard him mutter okay and hang up once again. She smiled at Raimundo, because Clay knew to bring everything for everyones element.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she and Raimundo were engulfed in fire, and she made sure it didn't burn him. She took his hands and spun him around, making the fire break into the huge and familiar circle, but it was going ten times as fast, therefore taking out not five jackbots, but ten, plus a bonous point of a jungle cat.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" he blew himself and Kimiko over all the jackbots/jungle cats and closer to the temple...There they met Clay and were brought together with their signature item.

Kimiko quickly lit the match and let it engulf her hand. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" the fire increased ten fold and she cartwheeled into the mess of Jackbots, leaving a sparky trail behind her. She was lucky she wasn't hit, and fairly surprised her arm didn't get out on her.

"Just like oil in fire...you in me, you're gunna blow up!" She got on one hand and spun, letting all the fire off, and giving herself a shield. All the jackbots that were around her blew up almost instantly.

* * *

Omi poured the water bottle's water onto his hand, and let the icy chill mist onto it. "Wudai Neptune, Water!" The water increased, and because Omi was more experianced, the power increased even more than Kimiko. He made an Ice wall infront of him everytime a jungle cat charged, and since the jungle cats would leap, they wouldn't be able to stop being for hit the ice, and because the ice was so cold already, once the hit it, even if they got themselves off, the ice would soon purly grow around them, freezing them to death.

Omi had one bit of ice water left, but didn't have enough to build a wall, so he snapped the water at five jackbots and just as the water came in contact with the metal, Omi changed it to ice, shattering them like glass.

* * *

Clay picked up some dirt and held it in his hand, moving it a little. He did the same to his right boot and then ran into battle. He swung hard at an oncoming cat and nearly knocked its head off, but instead, just busting its shoulder and leg, along with the lower part of the side of it's head. It made a small whimper, backing up, soon the be encircled by purple magic, then being teleported away.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" The fist and boot increased by strength and size. He swung at a rob of six jackbots trying to shoot lasers at him, but luckily, they were all deflected by Clay's rocky weapons.

* * *

Raimundo took the fan and turned it on gathering the wind around his hands, he got ready to blow over half the group of jackbots.

Suddenly, something slammed the back of his head and his concussion kicked back in. He swayed for a moment, then tried his attack. It missed by a mile and hit only half the amount of Jackbots that he hoped, but ontop of that, he burst a huge and unexpected gust of wind at Omi, who, so small, got knocked over, letting his guard down on a jungle cat.

Raimundo gaped at what happened, he felt so bad, but he couldn't focus anymore. He sat down on the ground, and could just make out Kimiko rushing to Omi. Then the small figure rushing towards him. He could hear the faint sound of his name being called. Wait, how did he know it was his name? Who was calling it if it was? He didn't know...

* * *

Okay there's your chapter. DUN DUN DUN!! what happened to Rai?? Sorry I haven't updated, got some family/boyfriend stuff going on lol. I know, horrid excuses, and they shouldn't count, but anyways, I am sorry I haven't updated. Okay, this time...king sized kit kat bar for anyone who reviews and a cupcake for anyone who read. Thanks to all who had read/reviewed and who will! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I left you with a good little cliffhanger!


	8. Curing Him

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 8...Curing Him

_...Then the small figure rushing towards him. He could hear the faint sound of his name being called. Wait, how did he know it was his name? Who was calling it if it was? He didn't know..._

"Rai! Raimundo!" Kimiko shook him as he blinked his eyes.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay called. Anger began to take over the two of them...Raimundo and Omi were down, and there were still half of the amount that they started at. Clay took out some, but still, there were too many to fight with just the two of them, unless they could work together.

"Serpents Tail!" Kimiko called and went down, leaving Clay alone. He was confused, but as soon as he saw Kimiko come back up, he got the hint. He made small earth mounds over first Omi, then Raimundo, then himself, just so they didn't get hit with the upcoming attack.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she called, as first engulfed her hands, and a sort of blade formed on the bottom of her shoes. She jumped up and kicked a jackbot, and punched a jungle cat, then repeated.

Soon Clay's mounds were gone and he was back out fighting.

* * *

Raimundo just looked at the scene unfolding before him. He couldn't believe it...A girl he didn't even know was shooting fire from her hands in every direction, and a big guy he didn't know was pulling earth up without any effort. He got up unsteadily and turned to a bald kid on the ground. There was a giant cat going towards him, and he thought he should do something. He ran as fast as he could, and soon found himself jumping up to kicked the jungle cat smack in the jaw. It whimpered, but then growled, jumping at Raimundo. It swatted his shoulder with it's paw and Raimundo skid on the ground moaning. As the cat pounced, Raimundo put up his feet which held the cat from his face. Bringing his feet down as far as he could as the cat was only inches from reaching his face, he pushed with all his strength, and luckily the cat flew back far enough, so that Raimundo had enough time to pick himself and the little guy up and run. 

He ducked into a dark corridor not to far away and put the bald guy down.

"Man...what happened to him...Looks like he got the wind knocked out of him!" (haha...go figure...get it...Raimundo did it, element is wind, wind knocked out of him...okay I'm done ruining the story with my stupid jokes lol :P)

Omi began to moan, but his eyes still stayed shut, and he made no effort at all to get back up, so Raimundo sat there with him, trying to remember how he'd gotten there and who these people were.

* * *

Kimiko and Clay high fived. They once again over powered the weak things that Jack called robots, and Chase's jungle cats. It was surprising that they had so much more power after Raimundo became leader. He did his job well. 

"Wait...where did Rai and Omi go to?" Kimiko asked, finally stopping to look around for her friends.

"Well, I reckon from the blow Rai gave Omi...Omi wouldn't have gone anywhere. And from the look Rai gave you, Kim, he wasn't gunna go far either."

They both looked franticly, not daring to move, but then they saw a flicker of movement in the darkness.

"Over there!" Kimiko whispered lightly.

They both crept over, as Kimiko shot a flicker of light in the direction of the stir. One to light the way but not cause destruction, and spread of the flames raging inside the spark.

Raimundo looked up, and Kimiko could see the fright in his eyes. He dropped what he was doing, luckily, not holding onto Omi's head, and tried to scamper away. Clay stopped him and Kimiko brought Raimundo's struggling down to an ever so often jolt at Clay to try and get him to move.

"Raimundo! What's wrong?" Kimiko demanded, fright filling her voice.

"W-who is Rai-Raimundo?" he stammered, obviously unconfortable.

Kimiko looked blankly at Clay, but then annoyance swept over her blankness, making an irratated look on her face. "Rai...come on, it's not funny."

"It isn't a joke..." Suddenly Kimiko's eyes widened as she stared at Clay with horror shock electricity shooting up and down in her body.

"C-Clay...Did he just say what I think he said?" Kimiko asked him cautiously.

"I think..." Clay answered as Kimiko glared at him.

"By the way..." Raimundo trailed off looking down at Omi. Kimiko suddenly gasped and knelt down at Omi's side.

"Ohh...What has happened?" Omi said, sitting up with Kimiko's help, rubbing his head.

"We were hopin' one of you could tell us..." Clay drifted as both Kimiko and himself watched Raimundo and Omi.

"I remember!" Kimiko suddenly said, making everyone jump. They all looked at her, waiting for her reply. "Raimundo made this huge wind attack, but while doing so, he got hit in the back of his head, making is concussion kick in, but instead of just that...It was amnesia!"

They all blinked at her in a confused way. Especially Raimundo.

* * *

'I...me...shit, whatever my name is...I suppose I should ask...' Raimundo's mind trailed off. 

"Umm...what is my name again?"

Kimiko's eyes were sent downcast, Omi's eyes puffed up in red and Clay tried to find words. "Well, partner...your name is Raimundo Pedrosa...You're from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil."

"Okay, okay...So yeah, I get this, but...Wind attack? And what was up with short but hot here shooting fire from her fingertips?" he demanded. His words struck Kimiko a hard impact to her chest as she always thought Raimundo thought of her to be more than short but hot. Maybe...just maybe this little amnesia thing was good, because she could get a true opinion from Raimundo because he would have no clue on what he was suppose to hide. "And...Earth 'moving' at free will, no usage of strength, no effort?! What's that all about?"

"Rai..." Kimiko began, not letting her voice crack. "Two and a half (I'm just guessing) years ago you were invited to join the Xiaolin Temple...You found out our first day that you had control over the element of wind, me...Kimiko Tohomiko, Tokyo, Japan, fire, Clay Bailey, Texas, earth and Omi, grew up in the temple, water..." she paused, hoping it would bring something back.

Raimundo once again blinked in true confusion, still not fully understanding what the young girl was saying, he shook his head unstably.

Kimiko sigh, "Well come on, we'll try again later, but for now...Clay, can you get the training grounds cleaned up, and Raimundo come with me." She instructed, and to her surprise, everyone followed. Kimiko attempted to pick Omi up and carry him down the corridors, but she was very unsuccessful because she was still horribly tired from their fight.

Raimundo sigh at the sight before his eyes. Here, this small Japanese girl was struggling to instruct everyone at her side after a battle with robots and giant kittens... He went to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. After she looked up, he smiled at her, and to his surprise, she smiled back.

* * *

Kimiko knew just what Raimundo meant by that smile, even though he wasn't himself. She let go of Omi, who now fought to keep consciousness, and watched Raimundo pick him up almost with no effort at all. 

She smiled, and although he couldn't see it, she blushed as well. Letting the burn from her cheeks fade away, she snapped her fingers to create a small fire in her hand to light the way.

Kimiko made her way down the dimmly lighted corridors to the cubicles. Stopping at Omi's, she nodded to Raimundo, who put Omi down very carefuly on his mat where he soon rolled over, telling them both he was find, but in a deep sleep. Next Kimiko stopped at her cubicle, got a candle, then went next door to Raimundo's cubicle. She lit the candle and put it on the floor next to his mat and smiled up at him.

"I need to go back for Clay, but you can stay here. I lit the candle so if you want to talk when I get back, you'll know when I come." She turned and prayed for no objection, and not being used to the amnesia struck Raimundo, she was slightly surprised when no sound came. Kimiko glanced back and her eyes began to fill with saddened expression. She knew exactly what Raimundo was thinking. Why should he trust a girl he didn't even remember? For all he knows, she could be totally lying to him!

Suddenly, hearing a sound echo from down the corridor, it made Kimiko jump. She then remembered Clay, and she made an even bigger light in her hand. She soon found herself running down the hallway at full speed, getting to where she left Clay, but when she got there...he wasn't there. She ran into the training ground area, but when she heard a crackle, sounding oddly like a mixture of fire and magic, she dimmed her light.

Kimiko found a nice tree to hide behind, and waited. Soon her eyes widened and her eyes were skeptical to what she saw. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew all too well it was real.

"You have one last chance Dragon of Earth!" Chase spat in Clay's face. "It's your choice."

"Let your friends suffer with you being here, and Raimundo being amnesia struck forever...or have you...disappear...and let me cure Raimundo's magic, so they can all be happy..." Wuya smirked, knowing she had caught the dragon in a corner.

"I know either way they will suffer! But...Raimundo is more important to Kimiko than anything in the world, and I'd hate for that to be taken away from her...so..." Before anyone could say a thing, Clay grabbed for the orb floating to the right, obviously, it's the choice Wuya and Chase wanted him to make.

Clay held it in his two hands, and although the pain was beyond belief, he held on...for his friends. He fed all of his control into the orb of magic, which soon began to engulf him.

* * *

Tears began to pour out of Kimiko's eyes, and all she wanted to do was sit down and cry harder than she had ever cried before. But of course, now wasn't the time...she had to see what Chase and Wuya were up to.

* * *

"Seismic Kick, earth...Wudai Crater, earth...Big Bang Meteorang..." his voice got fainter and fainter as he repeated his moves over and over again. Soon the full shadow engulfed him, and all you could see that was left was his sky blue eyes, even though they had lost their spark. 

He seemed to be wondering with his eyes, and for a moment, Kimiko swore they had their kind but firm spark in them, as they locked with her own sapphire blue eyes.

"Clay...no..." she whispered.

Clay soon had to look away from Kimiko's watered over eyes, but he didn't have much else to look at. He soon looked back at Kimiko and the spark in his eyes returned once more and he smiled, but not long after...his ocean blue eyes closed, and the engulfment had done it's job.

* * *

After all of the black magic had left Clay's body it fell limply to the ground. Kimiko wanted nothing more to run to Clay's side and help him up, and later laugh about how weird it was, but she knew, when Chase and Wuya left...There wouldn't be anytime to laugh. 

Clay was dead.

Not long after Clay's body fell Wuya and Chase crackled, and soon disappeared in a flash of purple magic.

Just as the purple orb was evaporating Kimiko darted from her hiding spot and ran to Clay's side.

"Clay!" she cried out, loud enough for the whole temple grounds could hear her. She put her ear to his chest to hear no pulse at all. Soon, instead of her ear being to his chest, her whole face was burried in his shirt, staining it with tears. "Clay..please..."

She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, and although she didn't know if it was a hand of her friends, or a hand of her enemie, she just sat there and cried until that hand turned to two...one of each shoulder...and pulled her up. Kimiko didn't want to let go of her lost friend, but the hands were to strong for her trembling grip.

When she finally decided to stop resisting, she noticed that the strong hands belonged to Master Fung. She turned to him and cried more deeply then ever, because she knew that he knew she witnessed Clay's death.

"Kimiko, it is alright...please-"

"No, no Master Fung, it's not alright...I could have stopped it, but instead I watched, and I...I left Clay alone out here to clean this mess up, it is my fault! My fault he is dead! The dragon of earth is D-E-A-D DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" She screamed a blood curdling scream that rang in Master Fung's ears as he tried to calm the Japanese girl down.

"Kimiko!" he said sharply, shutting her up. "It is not your fault, you did not know that after an asult, there would be anyone that would come. A victorious battle shall usually stay for days on end, but no one, not even Dashi could have suspected something like that! Now come!"

He swiftly moved Kimiko away from her fallen friend and back to her cubicle. She unfortunatly had to pass Omi and Raimundo's cubicle first, who both looked up at the crying girl, and got off the mat (although Omi slowly) and went to see what was going on. As Kimiko tumbled into her cubicle, ripping the certain a little, she saw a glimpse of Clay's cubicle certain. She soon felt the tears form a lump in her throught, but she held back the onces almost forcing their way out of her eyes.

"Kimiko?" she soon heard a soft voice above her, and snapped her head up. "What is down?"

Kimiko couldn't help but smile, although she felt totally horrible. "Oh Omi!" she scurried up and hugged him, not wanting to let go. Omi, very surprised, and not knowing what happened, smiled widely.

* * *

Raimundo looked at the swelled up eyes of the girl of his dream, at the moment shut off from the world. He wondered what had happened that would have made her cry so hard, but he decided to wait for her clutches to come to him, rather than Omi. 

He saw Kimiko's eyes open and at the sight of Raimundo, they immediatly sparked, and something inside the girl snap. She let go of Omi, not quickly, but softly, and flung herself onto Raimundo and hugged him tight. This he didn't expect, but still held her in his arms as if he were holding on for his life.

"Shhh...It's okay...it's okay." He held her for long minutes, and he could see Omi was hugging her again as well. "Okay, Kim?"

She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and nodded.

"What happened?"

Kimiko burst out crying again, but in between cries she spoke. "Clay...I went to get him...and I was out...and...I-I hid behind a tree...because...Wuya and, and Chase!...They...They were surrounding Clay...He...he had a choice...see...you had amnesia...and Wuya...could...could...cast a spell on you...so you never got your...your me-memory b-back if...he didn't chose one..." she paused and cried for about thirty seconds before continuing. "Th-there wa-was...either...him being with us...bu-but you ha-having amnesia...for the...rest of...your life...o-or...hi-him no-not 'b-being here' an-and you not having amnesia!" she paused again, but this time for a short period, and just to catch her breath. Not crying as hard anymore, she could spit out words without pausing, "He said he couldn't bare to do that to me and Raimundo..." she trailed off, looking into the eyes she could so easily get lost in.

"Go on Kim..."

"In otherwords...he's...he's..." she once again burst out crying, and Raimundo looked at Omi who's eyes were wide.

"Dead..." Omi stated looking down.

* * *

DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!!! Heheh, sorry that took a very long time to update, but lol anyways. I'm very sorry to any Clay fans out there, but that totally in my opinion made it a bit better. It was pretty boring, so I needed to spice it up. Well hope you enjoyed! Thanks to anyone who will review, has reviewed will keep reading and has read! Chocolate all around hehe:) 


	9. A New Partner

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 9...A New Partner

Master Fung had sent everyone to their 'rooms' and told them just to sleep on the subject and let it be. Although, Kimiko and Raimundo didn't bother to listen. Everyone, including them, knew it wasn't quite safe to go outside so they sat and talked through the thin layer that divided their cubicles.

"Kimiko it's okay."

"No Rai, it's not. You don't understand do you?"

"What's there not to? Chase and Wuya killed Clay."

"There's more to it than that!" Kimiko whispered loudly, anger boiling.

"Then what else is there?" Raimundo shot back, his anger also building.

"Don't you get it? Clay sacrificed his life, for your memory!"

There was no answer from Raimundo as the impact on Kimiko's words hit him with such great shock, it's as if lightning had struck him.

"Clay died...because he wanted us to be together...Clay died for his friends heart...Clay died so at least two of his closest friends would have each other to fight for...Clay died for us to be together, like it was suppose to be..." Kimiko caught herself, drifting to Raimundo, so she had to think of something to cover it up with. "Supposivly...Clay died...For nothing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo's heart sank when she used "supposivly' in such a horrible and annoying tone. And when she said Clay had died for nothing...she sounded like she never wanted to see Raimundo again, like it was his fault!

"Kimiko...Are you blaming this on me?"

"Raimundo...You are truly as clueless and stupid as you look!"

He was confused a little. Had she just called him...stupid? And, and clueless?

"Kim...That's horrible! You are aren't you! It wasn't my fault! You know it wasn't...If it's anyones fault besides Wuya's and or Chase's...It's yours!"

"Raimundo...I HATE YOU!!" she screamed half crying. He heard her over and sigh, just as he did the same.

"Raimundo?" Omi whispered, for now they were facing eachother, and once again Raimundo was speaking through the thin sheet, although it was to Omi and not Kimiko.

"Yeah what?" he said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh...I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you." He heard Omi sigh and begin to turn.

"No, I'm sorry Omi...what's wrong?"

He turned back and smiled, although Raimundo couldn't see it. "What is wrong with Kimiko?"

"We...we just had a fight is all...nothing to worry about."

"Okay...Good night."

"Night."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi lay on his back looking up at the temple ceiling. He did not believe what Raimundo had just said was true, but he felt if he was ever going to mistrust his friends...now wasn't the time to do it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko woke up and slide the hangers on her closet looking for an outfit. Today she wasn't looking for fashion, she wanted something to fit her mood. She pulled out a black tank top and totally white, baggy pants, black tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She died her hair a blank brown and parted it so it covered her right eye (left if you were looking at her when standing right infront of her). She put on black eyeliner, clear mascara, a soft pink lipstick, and dark blue eyeshadow. Putting her cell phone and PDA in her side pockets, she moved the curtain and walked out. Going to the left so she could avoid Clay's cubicle and see if the others were awake, she made her way to the kitchen. She soon found Omi, digging around for some water in the refridgerater, for he had been training with Raimundo quite hard.

"Kimiko!" he said in his usual happy tone. She couldn't help but smile and reply.

"Hey Omi, how are you?"

"Wonderous! About you?"

She giggled, "I think you would want to rather say 'You?' but I'm fine," she said walking to the fridge that Omi had just moved from. She grabbed a bottle of water, and began walking back to her room to find a backpack.

"Kimiko? Where are you going?"

"Just out for a little bit Omi. Have fun training!" with her last line she totally cut the conversation off and ran to her room. Grabbing a small backpack she shoved her cell phone in a small pocket, her PDA in another, her laptop in one of the main parts, make up a some shampoo/conditioner, make up and hair dye in the medium pocket and some clothes in the second main part. She grabbed some money from a box behind all of her clothing and opened the curtain to her room to see Dojo right there.

"Hey kiddo, where you going?"

"Dojo! I need your help! Can you get the Shrowd of Shadows for me please?"

"Umm...sure, but-"

"Just go! And hurry!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dojo hurried to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, dodging any wondering eyes, so he wasn't seen. He grabbed the shrowd of shadows and used it.

"Shrowd of Shadows!" He called from inside the vault. He easily got by all the monks, but when it came to where Omi and Raimundo were training, that's where the trouble began.

"Oh Omi, I wonder what that is!" he pointed at nothing, but they both knew the Shrowd of Shadows was right there. Raimundo's training with Master Fung had advanced much further than Omi, but Omi always had natual tiger instincts.

"I do not know Raimundo," Omi answered, not getting the joke.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and grabbed at the shrowd, but luckily, Dojo dodged it by less than an inch. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, very silently. Hurrying back to Kimiko's room, he took it off, making Kimiko jump. He handed it to her, but instead of her taking it, she took him in her hand.

"Dojo, I have a very important task for you."

"Yeah what's that?" he said unenthused.

Kimiko took a sheet of Pink paper on her small little table and took a blue pen and started to write in her neat, cursive hand writing. Dojo smiled at her handwriting. He admired Kimiko for keeping up her skills while at the temple as he saw her handwriting was slanted, but stayed neatly alined on the paper. She put a little of her own personal touch on her handwritting by dotting her I's with hearts.

He caught her smile as she signed the note with:

_Love,_

_Kimiko_

of course, it was in cursive and the I's were dotted with hearts, like I said.)

"Dojo, I need you to take this to Master Fung!" she exclaimed while folding her note.

"Okay." Dojo said sighing. He did want to know what Kimiko was up to and why she had a bag all packed, but he decided to follow her instructions.

"Now go, hurry! Before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Fine, fine." he sigh again.

"Oh and Dojo." she said just as she was about to activate the shrowd of shadows.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She then activated the Shen-Gong-Wu, and picked up her bag, and pulled the curtain to leave.

Dojo wished she would be safe, wherever she was going.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko slipped easily by everything with the shrowd on, and getting to the vault, she entered the combination. Stepping inside, she deactivated the shrowd and put it over her bag on the ground. She grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws, Fist of Tebigong, Tangle-Web Comb and Star Hanabi. Kimiko put all of them in her bag besides the Golden Tiger Claws, she put the bag on her shoulder and pulled on the claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled, and soon she disappeared into the gash in the air, to a place no one, except Master Fung, would know to look for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jumping out of the gash, she landed in a park in New York and smiled. Walking around a bit, she finds she landed close to the basketball court where they all met Jermaine. She smiled as she saw some people playing basketball, and indepthed into the game she sat down. Kimiko's smile turned sad for a very odd reason. She was wondering about what happy felt like, because she hadn't felt it since Raimundo and her had gone to Rio, and she was wondering if she'd be happy again for a while. She also smiled because seeing other people happy put a slight hope inside of her because, if others around her were happy, perhaps she could be to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just as one guy made a basket, someone spoke behind Kimiko that made her jump.

"Kimiko?"

She turned her head, because she knew that voice, and suddenly, a relieved feeling flooded her body and she thought it would never end, just as she hoped.

"Jermaine!" She ran, jumped up and hugged him. Laughing, he took her up in his arms, but wondered why she was here, and alone.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" her smiled suddenly dropped as her mouth blurted out the words.

"For?" he asked concerned.

"Jermaine, I wanted to know if you'd join the team again." He now let her down, but took her hand and started to walk.

"Me? Again? Oh Kim-"

"Please! We need you!"

"After the whole Chase thing, I don't think I should come back."

"It's okay, no one will mind. They've all forgiven you for that!"

"Does anyone know your here?" He asked, trying to shift the subject a little.

"No..." She trailed off and he eyed her, so she decided to catch herself. "But Master Fung does!" she smiled innocently, as his eyes changed to a playful lecture look.

"Does he Kim?"

"I swear it, I had Dojo give it to him!"

"Dojo?"

"Yeah, from the way I was begging, I can trust Dojo. I'm sure Dojo will know too, but just not Omi or Raimundo."

"What about Clay?"

She looked away as a single tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Unfortunatly, it was too slow and Jermaine caught sight of it. "Kimiko, what happened to Clay?"

"He...he's dead." she said, trying to sound blank, although not suceeding.

Jermaine said nothing as they walked to a nearby bench. He sat Kimiko down and then knelt infront of her, taking both of her hands into his.

After this happened Kimiko looked at him with a confused expression. "I think you'd better tell me the whole story." She smiled as someone was finally not demanding what happened out of her.

As she told him everything, his eyes turned from encouraging to a deep and saddend sorrow. When Kimiko ended he got up on the bench and hugged her, as she cried softly on his shoulder.

"Jermaine...That's why we need you! I...I don't think with all of these sudden attacks on the temple, us three can handle it alone."

"Well Kim, would it be okay if you gave me some time to think about it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?" he smiled and encouraged her again.

"I-I don't want to go back until you've decided. They will have found out where I was, and then..." She trailed off once again with disappointed eyes.

"Kimiko, how about you stay with me. Would you like that better?"

"Lots...Thanks." She smiled as she looked around. "My bag!"

"Got it." He smiled at her again, but then took her hand and began to walk back to his family's apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom! I'm bringing a friend to stay for a few days, kay?!"

"Okay dear, just don't let this one eat everything in the kitchen plus the dog food!"

"Right, I won't!" he called, then turned to Kimiko who had an amused expression and eyes saying 'what's that all about?' "Long story, not sure you'd like to hear it." This made Kimiko giggled as he led her up to the guest bedroom. She said her thank you and he left her in the room to get some stuff situated.

From her bag she took out her laptop, cell phone and PDA and their chargers. (sorry, not sure if a PDA had a charger, since I don't have one, or know almost nothing about them, but it has to run on something, so sorry if I'm wrong:)) As soon as she turned on her cell phone it rang. She looked at it, and it said:

_**(23) Raimundo Pedrosa**_

She sigh. She didn't know whether to pick it up or not, so she picked it up really quick and changed her voice enough to make it sound convincing. Although, with Raimundo, it didn't take a lot. "Hello?"

"Kim! Wait, this ain't Kim...Umm, who is this?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"This is umm...Paimundo Redrosa" Kimiko rolled her eyes at the attempt to change his name.

"What was that? Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"No! No! Who is that? What a strange name Raimundo! No this is Paimundo Redrosa! Get that?"

"I'm sorry, it still sounds like Raimundo Pedrosa. Perhaps the phone is muffled?"

"Right that's probably it! I've been at the beach all day, so umm, wait hold on!" About a minute of silence went by as Kimiko laughed inside her head to what a horrible liar Raimundo was. "Sand! Yes sand! It got inside the phone so umm...that's why it's muffled! My phone has sand in it!"

"That shouldn't affect my line though..." she trailed off as she heard Raimundo mutter.

"Shit, this ain't good!" he whispered loud enough for Kimiko to hear.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing! Umm well you see...I'm at no wait...In a subway tunnel, so umm the connect sucks."

"I see, well I'm sure Mr. Pedrosa-I mean Redrosa that you have the wrong number."

"Okay, well...Sorry 'bout that."

"No problem Rai." her voice changed to normal as she said Rai, and she didn't even mean to say Rai.

"Wait! I know that voice! It is you, Kimiko where are you!!"

Kimiko couldn't handle talking to him more so she said, "Good-bye Raimundo." And with that she hung up the phone, then went down to the kitchen where Jermaine was waiting for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few days in New York, Kimiko finally got up one morning, and did the usual. Took a shower, dyed her hair, put it up and picked out an outfit, and went downstairs for breakfast. But something wasn't usual. Jermaine wasn't usually up at this time, but today, he was up and making breakfast.

"Jermaine?"

"Oh hey Kim! Sit down, I got something to tell you."

She nodded, and although confused, she sat down and waited. He served her some toast and bacon then sat down himself with his own plate.

"Sorry, but you know," he laughed before continuing, "I can't cook."

Kimiko giggled and took a bit of her toast. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"I've decided to go back with you."

"Ohhh that's great Jermaine!" She jumped up and hugged him as a little shocked he chuckled.

"But, we'd better get going. We wanna get there at night, right?"

"Right, because at 9:30 in China, everyone is suppose to be in the cubicle, and starting to fall asleep, but Master Fung should still be up!"

"Come on then!" He got up and rushed upstairs to get his bags, and Kimiko shoved all of her stuff into her bag and made her way downstairs.

Helping Jermaine with his things, they finally got all situated, and Kimiko took out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

"Golden Tiger Claws!" they pushed all their things through then jumped in themselves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seeing the other side, they both got ready to land. As the jumped out, Jermaine lost his balence and accidently tripped Kimiko, so they both tripped out of the gash, laughing. But as soon as Kimiko looked up, she totally stopped laughing, causing Jermaine to stop aswell.

There was Dojo on Master Fungs shoulder, and Master Fung was talking to Raimundo, who looked at Kimiko in shock.

"Ahh Kimiko. I see you have recruited who you have needed to recruite."

"WHAT?!?!?" Raimundo practicly screached. "KIMIKO HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!! I'M LEADER AFTER ALL!!!!" He fumed as Kimiko looked at Jermaine with eyes that said 'don't worry, I'll handle it.'

"Raimundo, we needed a fourth person, otherwhise we would have never survived another attack. We'd be picked off, one by one." she said calmly.

By now Omi came out, and a mix of happiness and shock came all over him so he just stood in the middle of Master Fung and Raimundo.

"You think this has been easy on anyone?! Yes of course you do! Just because you witnessed Clay's death doesn't mean it's not taking a toll on everyone else!"

"What about me though Raimundo!?"

"What about you? Huh? It's always about you, isn't it?!"

"You think of how hard this has been on Omi and you and Master Fung and Dojo! But what about me! You ever think that what's happening to all of you is bad then think about what it must be like to have seen it! TO KNOW that you could have stopped it at risking your own life! To know that he did it for us to be together! TO KNOW THAT HIS DEATH IS IN VAIN BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY WE'RE NEVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER!" She screamed right in his face, that made him back off a little. But not for long.

"IF YOU KNEW IT WOULD BE IN VAIN, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP WUYA AND CHASE?!?!" Everyone stared at Raimundo, but he didn't seem to realize that he said something wrong.

"So what then Raimundo?" Kimiko asked, choking on tears. "You're saying I should have died to let Clay live?"

"YES!" He said still outraged. His mind was overflowing with rage, that he didn't understand that he was saying what he was. "WE ALL KNOW KIMIKO THAT WUYA AND CHASE WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED CLAY IF THEY HAD YOU TO GO AFTER, BECAUSE, YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY A THREAT WITH THE BIG FIRE DAMAGE GOING ON!!"

"RAIMUNDO I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D SAY A THING LIKE THAT TO KIMIKO!! AFTER ALL!! YOU DO LIKE HER!!!" Omi shouted. Raimundo's eyes widened as he thought back on what he had said.

"Okay Raimundo. Next time they attack...We'll make sure either you Omi or Jermaine get in harms way, so when you're just about to die, I jump infront of you, and die for you. Sound good?"

"YEAH!" His thoughts were clouded once more by the sound of her voice.

Everyone but Dojo and Master Fung was just about to say something, but then Master Fung decided to step in the middle of the four.

"Jermaine will stay, and we shall not have any more discusion on the matter." He said calmly.

They all looked down saddly, as everyone was getting too jumpy, at the point that evil could attack the temple at any moment in time.

They all went their seperate ways for a while and Jermaine was left with Dojo, while Master Fung went to clear out Clay's cubicle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko was walking around the more empty part of the temple with a notebook a pencil, until she spotted a nice empty room. She sat down inside of it, and opened her notbook.

She drew for a long while until she heard footsteps, which made her lose some of her consintration, but still, she drew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo walked around the more empty part of the temple until he stopped a glimpse of red. He thought it must be one of his teammates, and he hoped it was one certain one.

"Kim?"

It made her jump, and he could see that, so he thought maybe he should back off, but instead he held his ground.

"Come to kill me instead?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Kimiko, I wanted you to know that I was really sorry. I guess the grief has taken me more than ever, and having Clay replaced so fast just sort of overwhelmed me a bit. But I truly didn't know what I was saying, I swear...I'm sorry."

There was a small silence besides the slide of the pencil on the paper.

"So am I..." Kimiko finally whispered.

"Why are you? You didn't do anything wrong." He tried to tell her, but she just shook her head.

"No Rai, you were right." she was still whispering, "I should have asked you first, because...you are the leader."

"But Kim, I'm glad you didn't. Because knowing me, I would have said no. Like I said...Having Clay replaced so fast, just...overwhelms me I guess."

"Thanks Rai."

"Your welcome. But Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Come sit and see."

Raimundo sat down and saw she was drawing out a design for this whole room.

"So?" he asked.

"I'm making a room for Clay's things. So...umm...we can make sure we remember HE was the dragon of earth...and we don't ever forget that."

"That's great Kim...It really is nice."

"Thanks."

"Question."

"Shoot..."

"You want to do something Tomorrow night?"

"Depends...what is it?"

"Not sure yet, and if I did...I wouldn't tell you. Surprise."

"Well okay." she smiled and looked at him.

'Maybe he take me to see one of those Rio sunsets he talks so much about...'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's one chapter left people! One chapter!! Well, maybe one or two, but I'm pretty sure just one lol. Thanks to anyone who has read this chapter and every other chapter as well, anyone who will keep reading, anyone who has reviewed at all for this story, and who will review...You guys make my day soo much:) Well This is your Thanksgiving present lol...and umm cheese cake and cherry pie for anyone who reviews! Thanks again! I'll try and update soon. :D


	10. A White Rose

**The Blood-Stained Rose**

Chapter 10...A White Rose

Kimiko woke up the next morning not in her own bed, but with her head resting on Raimundo's shoulder. She could sense Raimundo was awake, but he just didn't want to move because he didn't want to wake Kimiko up.

"Rai?" she asks softly. She could feel his body jump slightly, but then it relaxed a bit.

"Hey Kim...sorry, we sorta fell asleep last night. Hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." she kept whispering.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering."

"Not sure." she said in her normal tone.

"Okay."

"What time we going out?" Kimiko asked changing the subject.

"Later, like very much later tonight." He replied.

"Okay then." she got up and walked off with her notebook. Raimundo looked a bit puzzled, but then he just sort of shrugged it off, and got up to follow.

When Raimundo looked at his clock it was later than he expected, and he should have already been training for four hours! He usually started at 6:30, but it was now 10:30. He went screaming through the temple.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!? MASTER FUNG'S GUNNA KILL ME!!" He ran outside and skid to a stop where Master Fung sat.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm horribly sorry. You see, I sort of fell asleep and no one woke me-"

"Begin!"

A little dumbstruck Raimundo stood there for a moment, just blinking at his master.

"Raimundo?"

"Oh umm...sorry." He began his training as from inside the corridor Kimiko watched him and smiled.

"Kim!" The voice made her jump, but she turned to see Jermaine.

"Hey Jermaine, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. I've had to catch up on training, so while umm we couldn't find Raimundo...or you for that matter..." he paused and smirked as Kimiko sent him a death glare. "Ow girl, I can feel that glare burnin' a whole through me!" he joked.

"Just go on!" she laughed.

"Anyways...we couldn't find Rai to train, so I've been training with Master Fung for the past four hours."

"Well that's great!" she smiled. "You need any help with anything?"

"Nope I'm good for now, thanks though."

"No problem! See ya."

"Coo', bye."

Kimiko walked back to her room after her breakfast and looked at her notebook. It was filled with designs and she thought it was time to get started.

"Omi!!" she called as she heard small but quick footsteps rushing to her cubicle.

"Yes Kimiko?"

"You want to help me? I'm doin' this for Clay."

"Oh most certainly Kimiko!" They got the Golden Tiger Claws, took some money and set off to find their supplies. When they came back, they trained for a while, then Kimiko took a really quick shower and then her and Omi got to work.

* * *

"Orb of Tornami!" He called, washing out the room. 

"Star Hanabi, controled!" (I don't know, but whenever Kim uses the star hanabi, the fire lets loose, so umm if she adds control to it, maybe she can control it? stupid I know, but go along with it please and thank you :))

They used a couple other Shen-Gong-Wu, until finally the place was clean, then they got to work. They painted to walls, and moved some things around. They then snuck out to where Master Fung waas clearing out Clay's things, and dragged all of it into the room. They put up all of his posters and put all of his things in there, just making a room for Clay's memory. Just as they were finishing, Kimiko's phone alarm went off.

"Oh no! it's 4:30! I have to get ready!" Before Omi could say anything, Kimiko flew out of the room and into her cubicle. She grabbed a blue-jean mini skirt, jean jacket and pink tanktop then scrambled to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, put on her clothes, went back to her cubicle and got some hair supplies, went back and blowdried her hair. She was about to put dye in it, but then she thought that Raimundo might like it it's natual color and natual length.

She brushed her hair and took two little clumps of hair, braided them (they're both on seperate sides and right in the front) then she pulled them back and tied them with a pink ribbon. She then put make up on and finished it off with a glaze of pink lip gloss. Smiling at the mirror, she looked at the time and saw it was 5:50. 'Wow...I need to find a faster way to do things!' she giggled a little and went back to her cubicle to put on black boots that went to her high-ankles and had a three-inch heel. Then she took a small, jean purse with pink fuzzies around the rim. (Not sure what to call them, so fuzzies are the best I could think of lol). She put inside a little money, just incase, her cell phone, PDA, back up make up and her arrow sparrows.

"Just incase." she whispered.

"Kimiko! Ready to go?!" Raimundo called.

"Yeah, be right out!" she got up and walked to where she heard Raimundo's voice. He looked hot and was still in his black (and red dragon), silk tunic.

"Umm sorry, had no time for a shower." Kimiko stepped back as Raimundo shook his hair as it drooped into his face. He smoothed it back down with his hands and shot Kimiko a smirk. "Shall we?"

"Let's go!"

Just as Kimiko was about to take his arm, she stopped. "Wait!" He could hear her boots click on the floor, then a pause, then clicking back. She handed her his Blade of the Nebula as he smiled in confusion.

"Just incase." she whispered once again, but more to herself than to him, although he heard it. "Now let's go!" she said taking his hand and beginning to run. They got the Golden Tiger Claws and Raimundo blind folded Kimiko. "Rai!" she moaned.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" He jumped through with Kimiko close.

* * *

Kimiko's feet landing in something soft. As Raimundo lifted her blindfold, the scene formed infront of her eyes. She gasped as she saw she was at a beach, standing in the soft sand and a sun, about four hours from being set. 

"Raimundo!" she sigh, totally melting into the scene.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes!" she squealed hugging him. "You're going to show be that sunset, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Luck maybe?" she giggled as he glared.

"Well come on!" he pulled her to a little shack on the beach and they went inside.

Someone came and seated them. As Kimiko's wondering eyes moved around the window sight, Raimundo ordered.

* * *

After three and a half hours of dinning, talking, laughing and finally finishing the desert, Kimiko and Raimundo finally went outside and took their shoes off to walk hand in hand on the sand.

* * *

"Raimundo, this has got to be the best night of my life!" 

He was just about to reply, but a very sly voice replied for him. "Oh trust me...it's going to get ten times better!"

They both turned to see Wuya, Chase, Hannible, Jack, nearly fifty jungle cats and around two hundred and fifty jackbots.

"Wuya!" Kimiko snarled.

"Kimiko!" she snarled back.

"Chase and Hannible!" Raimundo growled.

"Raimundo!" they both snarled back.

"Hey what about me?!" Jack whimpered.

"Shut up Jack!" They all shot at once, completly shutting him up.

"What do you want!?" Kimiko demanded. "You've already taken one dragon, you don't need another!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong my deary!" Wuya crackled.

Kimiko, being the hothead she is, dug in her purse and brought out her arrows. "Arrow sparrows!" she screamed, taking out two jungle cats and six jackbots. She was aiming at the main bad guys (discluding Jack) but they all dodged.

"Sure! Don't aim at me!" Jack whined. "Be that way! Jackbots, attack!"

"Jungle Cats, hunt your pray!" Chase ordered.

And soon all hell broke out. Each Kimiko and Raimundo took twenty-five jungle cats, one hundred twenty-five jackbots, Raimundo took on Jack and Hannibal, but Kimiko took on Chase and Wuya.

* * *

Raimundo finally took out Jack. To his surprise, Jack was a lot harder with Hannibal one his side. While trying to take down Jack, he had fought off five of his jungle cats and forty-two of the jackbots. Hannibal slammed him into the shack Kimiko and him had eaten at, just a small while earlier. His back felt a bit sore, and his wrist was beginning to swell. He had a laser burn, and some scratches/bruises but otherwhise he was okay. He glanced at Kimiko who was by the looks of it getting beaten badly. He soon had a new spark of energy and more quickly fought off his enimies. 

"Blade of the Nebula, Wudai Star, Wind!" he yelled and spinned around to make a huge tornado that took out all the rest of his jackbots.

* * *

Kimiko just popped her head out of the water and she began to swim to shore. 

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she sprang out of the water and threw two fire balls at Wuya, as she had a purple ball in her hand. One fire ball stopped the purple fire, and one burned her hand. She screached and landed on the sand.

"Oh that bitch!"

"Me? Ha! Wuya, you need a serious BITCH SLAP!" She threw an arrow sparrow at Wuya, and it hit her in the hand.

"Arrgh!! You little, spoiled Bi-AHH!" she got hit with another fire ball in the same hand. "That's the third and final time!" She blasted Kimiko in the right arm with more powerful black magic, and Kimiko yelped.

"Star Hanabi, Controled!" Kimiko yelled and controled fire, as if it were a flame thrower, finishing off her jungle cats and half of what she had left of her jackbots. "Such an Uber Bitch Wuya! You can't even take care of anyone on your team, including yourself!" Kimiko pulled a match from her pocket and set her hand on fire. Dodging a couple of punches from Chase, she managed to let the fire engulf her hand. She then did the same with her foot. "Wudai Mars, Fire!" The flames increased and Chase couldn't even get close without getting burned. She punched him in the face as he staggered back. Wuya watched how Kimiko did this, and did the same, except, she pulled out a small rod and opened it. She let the black magic engulf her hand and foot, then kicked Kimiko square in the stomach.

Kimiko moaned and she could see stars for the first time in her life.

* * *

Raimundo killed his last jungle cat and now focused completly on Hannibal. 

"That's for me!" Raimundo punched his gut.

"That's for Kimiko!" He punched him in the face.

"That's for Master Fung!" he kicked the bottom of the bean.

"That's for Omi!" he flipped around and drop kicked Hannibal in the back.

"And this...this is for CLAY!" Raimundo grabbed his Morby Morphers and squeezed so hard, the became too tight on Hannibal's tenticle arms and then broke. Having this happen, Hannibal returned to his normal jelly bean size and fought not to be stepped on.

Raimundo had to give up on that to help Kimiko. He ran to her and destroyed all of the remaining Jackbots that had hit her four times. Then he worked on Chase, who he easily slammed down and knocked unconsious.

An enraged Wuya dazed Kimiko and Raimundo both for enough time to get Chase consious again.

Chase went up against Raimundo and Wuya against Kimiko.

* * *

"Wudai Star, Wind!" 

"Monkey strike!" Chase lunged at Raimundo, and although Raimundo knew Repel the Monkey, his last wind attack was still just getting over with.

"Re-" Raimundo had only just started it, and moaned in anger as he got knocked backwards into the water.

Chase went over and punched Kimiko in the back when she was caught off guard. She yelped and knelt down, letting her guard down enough for Wuya to punch her in the stomach. Her eyes widened, and as Wuya pulled her hand away, Kimiko fell face flat on the ground.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo yelled, punching Chase harder than ever, and faster than anyone had ever punched before, with the help of some wind speed. He hit him square in the nose which made Chase call out to Wuya.

"Wuya you fool! Get us out of hear!" he sounded sort of funny with his nose broken, and Raimundo would have laughed if Kimiko wasn't lying in the sand.

"Another Day perhaps, dragons!" She ran to Chase and a green bubbled surrounded them, transporting them to an unknown area.

* * *

Raimundo ran over to Kimiko and rolled her over. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. The spark was returning in her sapphire eyes, and they both stared at each other for just a little bit. 

"Kim! Are you alright?!" Raimundo finally spoke.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." She said getting up. Slowly but surely the continued their walk.

"Only about five minutes to sunset."

"Good...I can't wait!" Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo stopped Kimiko and smiled. "Hey Kim...You remember about a week ago how we played that question game?"

"Sure did Raimundo."

"Well you know how you said your favorite flower was a white rose?"

"Yeah...Rai...where are you going with this?"

"Here." He pulled out from behind his back, a single, healthy, nonwilted and most pure white rose she had ever seen.

"Raimundo, it's wonderful! Ohh it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it!!"

(two minutes to sunset)

"I don't like it Raimundo! I love it!" she smiled and looked up at his eyes with joyfilled ones.

"Theres...something else here that I would hope that you love."

Kimiko tilted her head at him. "Rai?"

(one minute to sunset)

Raimundo looked down at the rose and spoke, "Kimiko Tohomiko...I L-" suddenly, Raimundo's eyes widened. For the purest whitest white rose he'd ever seen, had turned a pure red! He looked up at Kimiko to see where it had come from and saw.

Her blue eyes only had about sixteen percent of the spark they were suppose to. He watched a single tear roll down her cheek and he followed the line it would take until he came to her chest. It looked like it had been stabbed, and blood was coming out and dripping onto the rose.

Wuya crackled. "She's dead Raimundo! And there's nothing you can do about it!" All along Wuya had been watching for the perfect moment. She must have cast some sort of magic into Kimiko's chest to make it seem like she'd been stabbed.

Raimundo was now crying as he just stood there. Thoughts flooded his mind all to much, and paralized him in his place. Holding onto Kimiko's hands that clutched the bloodstained rose.

The sun had just set.

* * *

Kimiko Tohomiko never heard the words I Love You from the one she secretly loved. Raimundo Pedrosa never got to tell her the words he so longed to say. 

Kimiko Tohomiko only got to see the only sign of true love affection she would ever get from someone. She got the best night of her life...and that was it.

Kimiko Tohomiko never got to say good-bye to her friends, or family. Never completed the quest for the Shen-Gong-Wu, never got to train or find Wu with Jermaine on their team...

Kimiko Tohomiko never got to see the sunset she was promised by her true love...Raimundo Pedrosa.

* * *

Sniff Sniff It's over! Ohh that must have been sad for readers...because it was even sad for me to write the end! I almost cried...still on the verge too. I know...pathedic lol...I hope you all liked it! Thanks to any readers and reviews! And thanks to anyone who will review this chapter! I know it's sort of short, but it was my first tragity. I know the end might seem a little rushed, but I didn't have a CLUE what sort of detail to put in there. What bad luck for Raimundo. He was just about to say the last three letters in 'Love' and the word 'you' but he never got to tell her how he really felt. So for all of you out there who have a major crush on someone...tell them, before it's too late. You won't ever have felt happiness until you've loved, I'll tell you that! (that was from a quote by the way lol) The worst that could happen would be rejection, and even though that's bad...it's not the end of the world...because of you think your 'true love' just rejected you, they aren't really your true love! I'm sorry, I guess I should stop talking, but :D hope you liked it! Thanks everyone, it was a blast!! Keep readin' my other stories! Toodles Kudos:D 

-Zestychicken2-

I suppose I should start doing this...Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, otherwhise...Kimiko and Raimundo would totally be together!! lol lol ('.')


End file.
